Daughter of Poseidon
by Northwind98
Summary: What if Percy had a half-sister? Join Amelia Rutherford, a 13 year old Half-Blood from North East England for her first year at Camp Half-Blood as she comes to grips with her heritage and extended family. My first Fanfic so all feedback is welcome. Rated T cause I'm kind of paranoid. Set after the Giant War and ToA didn't happen.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Honestly I never expected that I would be a Half-Blood let alone the little sister of one of the greatest Heroes in living memory. I'm Amelia and until a few months ago I was a normal 13 year old English girl living with my single mother. I have to say learning how to use all of my Half-Blood powers has been pretty awesome and I really feel like part of a family. However there is a constant threat of being attacked and killed by monsters or a God who thinks I shouldn't exist and I do have to warn you that if you feel something stirring inside you while reading this then I suggest you put this book down and believe whatever lie your parents told you before they come for you too. Anyway, enough of that let's get into it.

I was walking home with my best friends Mark on the last day of school. I call him my best friend but he's more like family. He's really handsome, tall and athletic for a 13 year old with bright blue eyes, long curly dark brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail and fair skin. Not to mention he's kind, funny, smart, humble and talented with a great smile and laugh. Anyway as I opened the door to my house I called out "I'm home!" And went into the living room and found Mam waiting with a packed suitcase and two people, a boy and a girl, in their late teens. A word about my mam before you meet her. Her name is Helen and I couldn't ask for a better mother. The first good break she got in life was when she got her dream job as a police officer despite all of the sexism she faced. The second good break she got was meeting my dad when she was 18. she met him while on holiday at the beach and she always told me how, strong and handsome and kind he was. She also told me he was in the Merchant Navy and that he was lost at she before I was born, not dead just lost at sea. I can't help but think if he really loved my mam and I he would have stayed to bring me up. And, according to Mam the third and last good break she got in life was me being born.

Anyway I noticed Mam looked like she was on the verge of tears as she stood up and hugged me. "I was always afraid of this day coming." she said. "What are you talking about" I asked pulling away. "Do you remember all the stories I told you when you were a kid?" "Yeah." "Well your father is actually a Greek God and these two people are here to take you to a special summer camp in America to keep you safe." "I don't want to to go to America." I was kinda angry that I had been kept in the dark all my life and I was being forced to leave my friends behind. "It'll only be for the summer if you want it to be but you don't have a lot of choice." "I'm afraid your mom is right Amelia." the boy said as he stood up. He was about 18 tall and athletic with the same Mediterranean skin tone, jet black hair, sea green eyes and brooding trouble maker expression as me. "But why do I have to leave?" Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes as I thought about Mark. He's had a really tough life, his grandad died when he was young, his family don't have a lot of money and they fight a lot because his dad's an alcoholic who's been fired from every job he's had and Mark gets bullied for being a self confessed nerd, a drama lover and trying hard in school despite not being academically gifted by his own admission which is something we have in common although I have ADHD and Dyslexia and Mark doesn't although he does admit to having a short attention span.

"Everything will be explained when we get to camp." the boy said and I noticed he had a New York accent. I took a deep breath, wiped away my tears and said "OK, if I have to go with you then I will, but only for the summer."

"That's fine as long as you come." the girl replied as she stood up. She was about 18 as well and incredibly beautiful, tall and athletic with long curly blonde hair, tied back into a ponytail, tanned skin and stormy grey eyes which were probably her most startling feature. I gave my mam one last hug and "Tell Mark where I am." "I will." I grabbed hold of the suitcase handle and the boy said "OK Dad we're ready." before I could ask what he meant a bright flash of light enveloped us and when I opened my eyes we were standing on top of a hill next to a tall pine tree and a giant marble statue of a woman. I looked out over the valley before me and saw it was almost like a normal summer camp. I say almost because I noticed an arena, a forge, an armoury, an amphitheatre, a roofless Ancient Greek style pavilion and there seemed to be lava flowing down the climbing wall and there were several people flying around on Pegasai. There was also strawberry fields, volleyball courts, basketball courts, a forest, a small lake, stables, an arts and craft centre, a large light blue farm house and about 20 cabins arranged in a rectangle. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Amelia." the boy said.

"Wow." I said awe at the camp before me. "Yeah it is pretty amazing. Anyway, I'm Annabeth." the girl replied holding out hand which I shook. "And I'm Percy, your brother by the look of it." the boy added looking at something above my head. I followed his gaze and saw a glowing holographic trident above my head. "What does that mean?" I asked. "It means you're a daughter of Poseidon." Annabeth explained. "Come on, it's time you met Chiron." Percy added taking my suitcase and heading off down the hill holding hands with Annabeth which made me think they were a couple. They led me to the farm house where a centaur stood on the porch. From the waist up he was a stereotypical English teacher with thinning brown hair, a scraggly brown bear and wearing a frayed tweed jacket but from the waist down he was a muscular white stallion. "Percy, Annabeth welcome back." he said happily in a British accent. "Hey Chiron, this Amelia my half-sister from England." "Good to meet you Amelia, I'm Chiron." I shook his had as Percy said "We're gonna tell my mom we're back OK?" "Of course it will give a good chance to show Amelia the Orientation Film." Chiron replied and I followed him inside with my suitcase as I watched Percy and Annabeth leave together.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just to want to say thanks to Guest for the review and to IDKSN and Turahk for following the story I'll try to update often and take the review on board.**

**_Chapter 2_**

After the Orientation Film Chiron took me to my cabin. It was long and low and made of rough grey stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral. As we got closer I heard laughing coming from inside. Chiron knocked on the door and the laughing died down slightly as Percy opened the door. "Hey, come on in sis." I looked at Chiron who nodded so followed Percy inside and I was immediately hit by the smell of the beach. There were 11 other people in the cabin including Annabeth sitting barefoot in a circle on the floor. There were also six beds but only one looked like it had been slept in with a small bedside table next to it and large TV on the wall. "Oh, before I forget Amelia, what T-shirt size do you take?"Chiron asked. I looked back at him and replied "Medium." Chiron trotted away as Percy shut the door. "What does he want to know my T-shirt size for?" I asked. "So you can get one of these." Percy replied and that's when I realised he was wearing an orange T-shirt with the image of a Pegasus on it underneath the words Camp Half-Blood. I also noticed he had a tattoo on his left arm on the letters SPQR, a trident and a single straight line as he led me over to the group. "Guys this is my half-sister Amelia. Amelia this is Nico, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Will and Calypso."

Nico was a good looking Italian boy of about with long dark hair and brown eye and wearing an aviator jacket over his camp T-shirt. Thalia was a pretty punk girl sitting next to Annabeth with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes and wearing, black jeans, combat boots, a black T-shirt with a picture of a Barbie doll with an arrow through it's head under the words Death to Barbie and what looked like a small tiara in her hair. Hazel was a very pretty black girl sitting next to Thalia with long curly hair, golden eyes and wearing a purple T-shirt with a wreath on it around the letters SPQR. Frank was a muscular good looking Chinese guy wearing the same kind of T-shirt as Hazel who he was sitting next to. Jason was a good looking blonde guy sitting next to Frank with electric blue eyes and also wearing an SPQR T-shirt. Piper was a gorgeous Native American girl next to Jason with choppy brown hair with a blue feather braided into it and wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Reyna was a beautiful Latino girl next to Piper with dark eyes and long dark hair tied in a braid and also wearing a purple SPQR T-shirt. Leo was a short Latino boy next to Reyna with Elfish feature and wearing suspenders, a tool belt and an orange T-shirt. Will was a good looking tanned, blonde boy next to Leo also wearing an orange T-shirt. Calypso was a beautiful girl next to Will with caramel coloured hair and wearing an Ancient Greek dress. Nico, Will and Hazel were about my age and the others were about the same age as Percy and Annabeth.

"Hi." I said and waved as Percy sat down between Annabeth and Nico "Come sit down Amelia we're playing truth or dare." Hazel said. "I love this game." I replied as I sat down next to Percy taking my socks and shoes off. "Just so Amelia Knows the rules if you don't answer the Truth honestly or do the Dare you have to take off an item of clothing." "Alright it's my go. Percy Truth or Dare?" Jason said "Truth." Percy replied. "When did you have your first kiss with Annabeth?"

"Well, the first time she kissed me was at Mt. Saint Helens when we were 15 but our first kiss as a couple was my 16th birthday when the rest of the camp threw us in the canoe lake." Percy said looking nostalgic as did Annabeth.

"They threw you in the canoe lake?" Frank asked. "Oh yeah I remember that." Will added. "Best underwater kiss ever." Percy said and kissed Annabeth on the lips. "How did you not drown?" I asked "Children of Poseidon can breath underwater and create air pockets underwater." Percy explained. "Cool." I said with a smile "Reyna, Truth or Dare?" "Dare." Reyna said with a confident smile.

"I dare you to let the Aphrodite Cabin, excluding Piper, give you a makeover." Percy smiled wickedly at her. "Damn you Jackson." Reyna said but got up and went to the door anyway. "You're really gonna do it?" I asked. Reyna turned to look at me from the door and said "I'm a Roman and Romans don't turn down a challenge now matter how humiliating." then she left. "Mam told me about Greek myths when I was a kid but never said anything about Romans."

"It's possible she doesn't know about Roman Half-Bloods, I mean none of us at here at camp knew about them until last year except Nico." Annabeth explained "Do you think my mam knows my dad is Poseidon?" I said curiously.

"Possibly if she's Clear Sighted." Thalia said. "What does that mean?"

"It means she can see through the Mist, which is special veil controlled by Hecate which hides our world from the eyes of Mortals but some of then can see through it like my mom and Annabeth's dad and Rachel who acts as the host for the Oracle of Delphi."

"Can anyone but Hecate control the Mist?"

"Only her Half-Blood kids and me." Hazel said.

"So who are all your Godly Parents?" "Athena." Annabeth said. "Zeus." Thalia added. "Aphrodite." Piper said. "Hepheastus." Leo said. "Hades." added Nico. "Atlas." Calypso said. "Jupiter." said Jason. "Mars." Frank added. "Pluto." Hazel said. "Apollo." Will said. "And Reyna's a daughter of Bellona." Percy finished. About 5 minutes later Reyna came back in dressed in a low cut pink dress that came down to her knees with mascara, eyeliner, blush and lipstick on her face a red heels on her feet. She also carried a bag which I guessed had her normal clothes and shoes in it. Leo and Percy looked like they were trying not to laugh but the other guys looked flustered especially Jason who I guessed was dating Reyna. As she sat down she said "Nobody say a word." glaring a Leo and Percy. Then she looked at Nico and said "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." "If you could date anyone here except Will who would it be?" Nico looked around nervously the reluctantly said "Percy." so Nico's gay and I'm guessing had a crush on Percy before dating Will.

**Line break for no reason—Line break for no reason—Line break for no reason.**

"Piper Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss any good looking guy here except Jason." looks like I was wrong about Jason dating Reyna. Piper stood up, walked over to Percy and kissed him on the cheek before sitting down next to Jason again. "Amelia Truth or Dare?"she asked me. "Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone and if so who?"

"My best friend Mark." I replied a dreamy smile creeping across my face "I've known him my entire life, we were even born in the same hospital just three days apart. He's smart, funny kind, talented, humble and so good looking with the most amazingly blue eyes I've ever seen." I had a feeling so I went over to my case, opened it and pulled out a photo my mam packed of Mark and I at the beach smiling over spring break. It was the best day of my life so far. I handed the photo to Percy who said "Are you sure he's a guy?" referring to Mark's ponytail. The photo was passed around the circle and Hazel said "I think he's quite cute." which earned her a surprised look from Frank "Yeah he's not taken is he?" Will said which earned him a glare from Nico. "I hate to break it to you mate but I don't think he's gay at least I hope not."

"What do you mean you hope he's not gay?" Calypso asked.

"Just something he said recently about questioning his own sexuality." I replied sitting back down as the photo was returned to me "Anyway Calypso Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was the most recent person to show up on your island?"

"Leo, he's the one who brought me here." the way they looked at each other suggested they were together.

"Frank Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the Ares Cabin and steal Clarisse's spear." Frank immediately removed his shirt and Hazel started fanning herself with her hand trying not to look at his six pack or muscular arms all while breathing heavily. "Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" Frank said looking embarrassed at Hazel's reaction. "Do your worst Zhang." Annabeth smirked. "I dare you to go and flirt with Travis Stoll in front of Katie Gardner." Annabeth faltered and removed her shirt revealed her tanned midriff and a light grey bra. What surprised me was that she also had a six pack and her stomach, chest, shoulders and upper arms were a gruesome patchwork of faded scars which stood out against her tan. I swallowed nervously unsure of how to act but Percy smirked at Annabeth who responded by playfully hitting his arm. That was when a horn sounded in the distance and everyone got up putting their shoes back on. "That's lunch." Percy said and Annabeth and Frank put their shirts back on. "Already?" I asked as I put my own socks and shoes on.

"Time flies when your having fun."

**Line break for not reason—Line break for no reason—Line break for no reason**

I followed to the others to the dining pavilion and they all went to sit at different tables except Annabeth who sat with me and Percy. I looked over at a table full of blonde athletic tanned people and asked Annabeth "How come you're sitting here?"

"It's a long story." her time of voice suggested that shouldn't push it. Chiron stamped a hoof on the floor to get everyone's attention. "It's good to see so many new campers here after losing so many to the Titans and Gaia." the older campers looked down sadly as me and the other new campers shared confused looks "I would like to welcome back Reyna, Hazel, Frank and Thalia and announce the rest of the Romans and Hunters of Artemis will be arriving tomorrow for the summer so there will be a special game of Capture the Flag next Friday." everyone seemed to brighten up at the mention of the Romans and Capture the Flag. Then everyone started to get up with their plates and scrapped part of their lunch into the fire. "Is the food here really that bad?" I joked. "Offering to the Gods because they need to feel appreciated." Percy said and I noticed a hint of bitterness in his voice which I kind of understood as I scraped part of my food into the fire I thought _Dad __why have you waited so long to send me a sign?_

After lunch Percy said "C'mon you're gonna need a sword and armour for Capture the Flag tonight." I followed him nervously to the armoury where he picked a leather breastplate and asked "You said you were a medium right?" handing it to me. I took off my school blazer and put the breastplate on but it was bit tight over my school shirt. "Well?" Percy asked noticing my discomfort. "It'll probably fit better with my normal clothes on." I replied honestly as I took it off "I'm gonna go get changed." after getting changed into a my favourite green T-shirt, blue jeans and trainers I tried putting the breast plate on again it fit perfectly.

I walked out of the cabin to find Percy holding leather gauntlets and greaves and Annabeth holding a bronze helmet with a blue horsehair plume. "We picked these out while you were getting changed." Annabeth said handing me the helmet. "Thanks." I said putting the helmet on. Percy then handed me the gauntlets and helped me fasten them, the helmet and the greaves. I stood up and Percy said "Let's go get you a weapon." I followed them toward a modern looking silvery cabin with plain white curtains over the windows and a carved stone owl above the door way. "This is Cabin 6, the Athena Cabin." Annabeth explained as we walked behind it to a simple wooden shed. When Annabeth opened the shed I gasped at the fact it was full of weapons. As Percy and Annabeth started rummaging around in the shed I was thinking _this can't be legal. _Eventually Percy pulled out a long sheathed sword and handed it to me. "This should suit you just fine." he said as I pulled the sword out. The blade was about three feet long and made of bronze that seemed to glow brightly in the afternoon sun. It felt really well balanced in my hand "It's made of Celestial Bronze which can kill monsters but won't harm mortals and it's the sword the original Perseus used to kill Medusa the first time." Annabeth explained.

"It feels right. Wait, what do you mean the original Perseus killed Medusa the first time?" I asked as I re-sheathed the sword. "Well my name is actually Perseus and monsters don't die like we do, I mean yes their body gets destroyed but their essence is sent to T-T-T-Tartarus but eventually reform. Sometimes it can take a few days but sometimes it can take years if you're lucky. I killed Medusa when I was 12 and she still hasn't reformed." Percy said and I couldn't help but noticed he stuttered and he and Annabeth visibly paled at the mention of Tartarus and wondered that was something to do with why Annabeth sat with us. I unwrapped the belt from around the sword and put it on. After fastening the belt I twirled around with my arms outstretched and asked "How do I look?" Percy and Annabeth smiled and nodded in approval. "I think you're ready for Capture the Flag."

**Just a quick note to say I am thinking of having the Gods pay a visit when the Romans and Hunters arrive and all thoughts by characters will be in italics. Thanks for reading and I will see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is Chapter 3 of Daughter of Poseidon and I would like to say thanks to Miss Hourigan for adding my story to her favourites list and I hope y'all had a good Christmas**

**_Chapter 3_**

I spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and then that evening after dinner it was time for Capture the Flag. I was on the Blue Team with Percy, Hazel, Nico, Reyna, Frank, a son of Dionysus called Pollux and the Athena, Nike, Nemesis, Hermes, Hepheastus and Apollo Cabins. The Red Team consisted of the everyone else and was led by the Ares Cabin who were a dozen of the biggest, loudest and crudest kids I'd ever seen. We were led by Athena and I had been given the very important job of protecting the flag. I suppose it made sense because it was my first day but I was still disappointed I was missing out on the action. When I saw the flags my jaw dropped because they were both huge. One flag was blood red and had an image of boar's head on it while the other was silvery grey and had an image of an owl on it. Everyone wore Ancient Greek armour on except Reyna, Frank and Hazel who wore Roman armour. Everyone also carried a sword except Thalia who had a long spear and a shield with and image of Medusa's head on it which made me want to curl up into a ball and cry, Annabeth who had a long bronze knife and Frank also carried a longbow with a quiver full of arrow on his back. Percy pulled out a ballpoint pen from the pocket of his jeans and when he uncapped it I was surprised to see it turn into a metre long bronze sword. Chiron stamped a hoof on the floor of the dining pavilion and said "Before we begin I must go over the rules for our new campers. The creek in the forest will form the boundary line between the teams, the entire forest is fair game, all magical items are allowed but killing and maiming are not, prisoners may be tied but not gagged and the first team to get the enemy flag back into their territory is the winner. I will be serving as referee and battlefield medic" as we all moved out I caught up with Percy and Annabeth who was carrying the flag. "You nervous Amelia?" Percy asked with an encouraging smile. "A little I've never heard of a Capture the Flag game like this." I replied.

"Don't worry, your ADHD and armour will stop you from getting too badly hurt." Annabeth said. "How will my ADHD help?" I asked probably looking as confused as I felt. "Your ADHD is what gives you your battlefield reflexes and your Dyslexia is because your brain is hardwired to read Ancient Greek." Annabeth explained. I kind of understood the ADHD but I didn't get how having Dyslexia means I can read Greek when I can barley read English. Chiron then trotted up to us and said "Amelia I've chosen a Camp T-shirt for you, I'll give it to you after the game." "OK, thanks Chiron." I replied as the centaur trotted away. In the forest we came into a clearing and Annabeth planted the flag in the middle. "Alright everyone know the plan?" Percy asked and everyone except me nodded. "Alright then let's move out!" I was left in the clearing with two guys and another girl about my age. "Wait what's the plan?" I called out but didn't get an answer so I sat down on a boulder near the flag and huffed as I heard a horn followed by the sounds of fighting and shouting. "You new here?" one of the boys asked. He was about 15 and athletic with a southern accent and long light brown hair. "Yeah, I just arrived this morning." I replied holding my hand which they all shook.

"I'm James, son of Hermes."

"I'm Brad, son of Nike." the second boy said. He was a black guy of about 16 with a Texas accent. "I'm Zoe, daughter of Nemesis." the girl said. She was a Native American with shoulder length brown hair. "I'm Amelia, daughter of Poseidon apparently." I said at which they all looked awestruck "So, you're Percy Jackson's sister." Zoe said amazed like he was some big celebrity.

"Well yeah, what's so special about that?" I asked with a shrug as they all shared a look like there was something I should now. "I heard he fought in both the Giant and Titan Wars." James said. "I heard he fought Medusa when he was 12 and he fought the Minotaur twice." Brad added. "And I heard he fought Hyperion and Kronos during the Battle of Manhattan." Zoe added. I was shocked and as I opened my mouth to speak I heard something moving in the trees behind me so I stood up, turned around and drew my sword.

As I looked at the others they drew their swords nervously. I rolled my eyes and took up a fighting stance as three red plumed warriors emerged from the trees on the edge of the clearing. Two of them had swords but the third had a long spear that seamed to crackle with electricity and I couldn't tell if they were guys or girl because of the helmets "Come guys there's only three of them and four of us we can take'em." when I didn't get a reply I looked around to see they had already legged it. "Oh C'mon really?" I said as the three warriors continued to thunder toward me. The warrior with the spear lunged at me but indistinctively parried the head of the spear just missing my chest. The other two attacked at once and I struggled as the spear warrior went for the flag. Eventually I broke away form the warriors with swords and pulled the flag away from the reach of the third warrior who tried attacking with her spear again and I could feel the electricity as I dodged and parried I planted the flag in the ground behind me and the three warriors came at me at once.

I still can't believe what happened next, it was like I was autopilot. I dodged, parried, lunged and swung my sword at my opponents faster than I had ever moved before. I was knocked to the ground once but I immediately rolled away to avoid the spear. They kept attacking me as I tried getting to my feet but eventually I stood up. As I blocked on sword I tried twisting mine and forced the warrior to drop their sword and then I punched them hard in the gut causing them to double over as they fell to the ground. The second sword wielding warrior attacked so furiously I could barley keep up. Eventually they slowed down which gave my an opening to disarm them and whacked on the head with the pommel of my sword. The warrior with the spear looked impressed as they walked toward me. "You're good girlie,but you won't beat me as easily as you beat my brothers." the warrior said and I was surprised at the fact it was a girl because she was almost as muscular as Frank.

She attacked me vigorously and I could feel myself slowing down as I blocked and parried but the adrenaline and natural reflexes kept me going until I dodged and broke off the end of the girl's spear with my sword as I heard cheering coming from the trees. The girl screamed in anger as she threw her broken spear to the ground. As I felt myself come down from the adrenaline rush I said "How the heck did I do that?" to myself then I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. I looked down and saw a long cut just below my elbow bleeding freely. I figured it must have happened when I was fighting one of the girls brothers. As they got to their feet I heard Percy shout "Amelia!" a few minutes later he came out of the trees carrying the other teams flag which now looked like ours. He was closely followed by the rest of both teams and upon seeing my arm he ran forward and said "Are you OK?" he sounded genuinely concerned even though he had just met me this morning and I was taken aback after hearing what James, Brad and Zoe had said. "Yeah, it's just a scratch, luckily I didn't need any help." I replied glaring at James, Brad and Zoe. Chiron came over and handed me what looked like a square of white chocolate. I took a bite and it tasted like the chocolate cake I used to make with Mam when I was little. I looked at my arm and as I ate the cut on my arm closed and faded to a barley noticeable scar. Percy took a bottle of water from Chiron and poured it over my arm to wash away the blood. As soon as the water hit my skin I felt energised and once the blood was gone I noticed my arm was totally dry and the scar had faded to nothing. "What was that stuff you gave me?" I asked.

"Ambrosia, food of the Gods. A little can heal injuries but too much can burn up a Half-Blood literally." Chiron explained and I wondered what he meant by it literally burning up a Half-Blood but I was too nervous to ask. "And let me guess not getting wet is a child of Poseidon perk too?" I asked looking back at my arm. "Yeah, water can also heal your injuries and you can probably create small hurricanes and earthquakes too like me." Percy replied. My eyes widened as I said. "Hurricanes and earthquakes?" Percy nodded in confirmation and I said. "Cool."

"So she's your sister then Prissy?" the buff girl asked as she removed her helmet. She has small eyes a, pig like nose and long stringy brown hair held back by a red bandanna. "Yeah I am, Amelia Rutherford, daughter of Poseidon."

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and former head counsellor of Cabin 5." I shook her hand and she said "I got a say I'm impressed you held your own against three of us." gesturing to her brothers who had also removed their helmets then looked at James, Brad and Zoe who looked down embarrassed. "Honestly I surprised myself, I've never used a sword before." looking down at the weapon which lay dormant in my hand. "Well with a bit of training you may be as good as Prissy here one day, he's the best swordsman the camps seen in 300 years." Percy shrugged at the compliment as if to say I'm not that good. "What else are you not telling me?" I said sounding playful but I was totally serious."Not much." Percy replied but I was sceptical but before I could say anything else Chiron took out a folded orange T-shirt and handed it to me saying "Amelia here is your Camp T-shirt, now it's late so everyone back to your cabins."

Back in the Poseidon Cabin I had a quick shower and then got changed into my pyjamas in the bathroom after trying to use my powers to dry myself. I got changed in the bathroom because I would have felt uncomfortable getting dressed in front of Percy and Annabeth who were already laying in one of the beds together. As I lay down in another bed they both said "Goodnight Amelia." "Goodnight" I replied and my last thought before I went to sleep was _Do I really have some kind of war hero for a brother?_

**So that was Chapter 3 and just a quick note to say that after the Giant War Athena went down to Tartarus and brought back Annabeth's knife and Daedalus' laptop which Leo helped Annabeth repair.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I just wanna say thanks to LoveKitaSoMuch for the review and to LoveKitaSoMuch, rossizzy327 for following my story and adding it to their favourites lists and thanks to ShinichiKudo7 and 21firemario for following my story as well**

**_Chapter 4_**

I was woken up in the middle of the night by an ear splitting scream. I got out of bed, sword at the ready and looked around to find Percy holding Annabeth in his arms on their bed. Percy was stroking the back of Annabeth's head and whispering in her ear as she shook and sobbed uncontrollably. I put my sword down and was about to ask what's wrong before I heard more screaming coming from outside so I went out to find the other new campers looking around as confused as I was. As Chiron arrived I said "Chiron what is going on? What's with all the screaming?" Chiron sighed heavily, looked at me then said "All you need to know is that they have seen horrors that you can barely imagine."

"What kinds of horrors?" I asked and then flinched at the way Chiron glared at me then said "Go back to bed all of you." as I went back into the cabin I thought _I'm gonna find out what happened to __make__ them __scream like that__._ Little did I know how much I would regret that.

The next morning at breakfast I was chewing a mouthful of bacon when Annabeth said "Sorry if I woke you up last night." I swallowed my bacon and said "Don't worry about it, how come you were screaming anyway?"

"We have nightmares almost every night, that's why I'm sitting here and why we sleep together.?"

"Chiron said you've all face horrors I could barely imagine and I can't help but wonder if it has anything to do with what Brad, James and Zoe said last night during Capture the Flag."

"What did they say?" Percy asked leaning forward like I should think carefully about what I say next. "They said you fought the Minotaur twice, killed Medusa when you were 12 and you fought Hyperion and Kronos during the Battle of Manhattan." Percy's expression darkened slightly and he looked at Annabeth who nodded encouragingly and Percy sighed then said "Alright I'll talk to the others and we will tell you and the other new campers everything but only if they agree and when we're ready OK?" I nodded satisfied I would be getting an explanation as a horn sounded and a group of about 3 or 4 dozen girls all wearing silver jackets, camo trousers and combat boots came into the pavilion. As Thalia greeted them I noticed the youngest must have been 8 or 9 while oldest looked to be about 16.

"Who are they?" I asked turning back to face Percy and Annabeth.

"The Hunters of Artemis. Thalia became their Lieutenant about about 4 years ago after their old Lieutenant died." Percy said and he and Annabeth looked down as Hazel and Frank came over. "Reyna and I just got an IM saying the rest of the Legion will be here about lunchtime." Frank said and before I could ask what an IM is Hazel said "Jason, Piper, Leo and us were thinking of heading to the beach with Thalia, Calypso, Nico, Reyna and Will, wanna come?"

"Yeah sure." Annabeth said with a shrug then Percy added "Son of Poseidon remember?" and laughed as Hazel looked at me and said "How about you Amelia?" I didn't know what else to do so I shrugged and said "Yeah OK then."

After Percy, Annabeth and I got changed into our swimming costumes there was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Hazel wearing a simple white one piece that hugged her figure just enough to see she was fairly athletic and Nico wearing plain black swimming trunks and I was surprised that his arms, legs and athletic torso were as pale as his face. I was wearing my simple green one piece, Annabeth was wearing a light grey bikini and Percy was wearing dark blue trunks with wave patterns on them. I turned and said "Guys Nico and Hazel are here." as Percy and Annabeth pulled away from a kiss. As I walked out of the cabin I asked "Are they like that all the time?" as Percy and Annabeth followed me out of the cabin Nico said "Pretty much." during the walk to the beach I noticed Annabeth had a limp in her left leg like she had broken it recently. When we got to the beach on Long Island Sound Annabeth sat down as the others ran into the surf so I sat down next to her as she massaged her ankle and said "You OK?"

"Yeah, I just broke my ankle on a quest to Rome last year and it's never really healed."

I didn't bother to ask so I looked to the others in the sea. Jason was wearing electric blue trunks, Leo was wearing bright orange trunks, Frank was wearing dark red trunks, Will was wearing bright yellow trunks, Thalia was wearing a jet black one piece, Reyna was wearing a red one piece, Piper was wearing sky blue bikini and Calypso was wearing a light grey one piece. "You guys are all pretty close." I said looking back at Annabeth who smiled and said "We're all family here Amelia."

"I'd hate to see Christmas." I said and Annabeth laughed "It can get a little hectic." As she looked over at Percy I asked "How long have you and Percy known each other?"

"Since we were 12 and it'll be our two year anniversary as a couple on August 18th which is also Percy's 18th birthday and in September we're both off to college." Annabeth replied smiling with pride toward Percy. "What are you gonna be studying?"

"Percy's gonna be studying Marine Biology at the University of New Rome and I'll be studying Architecture at New Rome and they have a great programme with UC Berkley so I'll be taking a few classes at their College of Environmental Design. What do you wanna do when you're older?" I sighed and shrugged before looking at Annabeth and saying "I honestly don't know, I mean I love the sea and the beach and swimming but I love music and singing too." Annabeth raised and eyebrow in surprise but said "Well you've got plenty of time to figure it out." then she stood up pulled me to my feet then we ran into the surf with the others and had a boys vs girls water which ended in a tie. I kept trying to copy whatever Percy did to varying degrees of success.

As we all sat on the sand catching our breath a man literally walked out of the sea. He had windswept black hair, a neat black beard, a deep natural tan and he was wearing sandals, Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. Percy got up and hugged him while everyone else bowed. "Hello Percy, congratulations on getting into college." the man said to him then walked up to me and said "Hello Amelia you've grown so much since the last time I saw you." his voice stirred the warm glow I always feel when I think about my dad, like he was looking over my cot when I was a baby. I stood up in awe and said "Dad?" he smiled and I hugged him tightly eyes welling up with tears. "Why did you never come back?" I asked as he looked down at me sadly and said "I wanted Amelia but the Ancient Laws forbade the Gods from interacting with the children until recently." I tried my eyes then said "What does that mean?" Dad took a deep breath then said "After the Giant War Zeus decided it was time to be parents to our kids so the rest of the gods will be here tomorrow."

The others looked surprised so I figured the gods must not be the kind of parents to look in on their kids once in a while. Once they recovered Percy said "C'mon the Romans will be here soon so we better get dry and changed before lunch." Dad came back to the cabins with us and the lunch horn sounded as soon as we got changed so we headed to the dining pavilion where people in purple T-shirts were mingling with the other campers but they all turned and bowed to Poseidon ho explained about the gods to the surprise of all the older campers especially. After making my offering at the fire I found myself being snapped out of staring into space by Percy snapping his fingers in front of my face. "You alright? You just zoned out for a second." I took a deep breath wondering how I was gonna tell them what I was thinking then decided the best thing to do was to just be honest "I want to tell Mark I'm a Demigod." I said quietly and Percy and Annabeth both almost choked on their food. They both glared at me and I had to bite back a scream but I dropped my knife and fork onto the table because I was shaking so much. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Percy asked his voice cold and harsh.

Eventually I regained my composure and looked them dead in the eye before saying "Yes, he's my best friend and we've never kept secrets from each other." I was surprised by the conviction and sincerity in my own voice. I sat straight up, sternly matching the glares I was being given. Eventually Percy and Annabeth's expressions softened and Percy said. "If it's really what you want to do we'll do it after lunch." I slumped forward breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you." I said with a smile then went back to eating my lunch.

**I don't think it's ever specified what ankle Annabeth broke in the Mark of Athena so I went for her left and since she was wearing a UC Berkley shirt in Magnus Chase and the Ship of the Dead I thought I would try to incorporate that somehow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here we are in 2020 folks let's see what this decade brings. I'd like to say thanks to LoveKitaSoMuch for the review**

**_Chapter 5_**

After lunch Percy and Annabeth took me back to the Poseidon cabin and led me to a small fountain in the back of the room which I hadn't noticed before. The sun came through a window and shone on to the water which Percy manipulated into a fine mist creating a rainbow. Annabeth took a gold coin out of her pocket and said "Iris, Goddess of the rainbow sometimes carries messages for us across long distances and it's quicker than using Hermes Mail." as she handed the coin to me I asked "What is this?"

"Gold Drachma, the official currency of Olympus." Percy replied as I turned to face the fountain and asked "What do I do now?"

"Toss the Drachma into the mist and ask Iris to accept your offering and to show you Mark." Annabeth explained so I took a deep breath and said "Iris, Goddess of the rainbow accept my offering and show me Mark Bell in Crawcrook, North East England." then tossed the coin into the mist which shimmered and then showed Mark in his bedroom reading. I looked at my watch which read twenty past twelve so It was late afternoon. "Hey Mark." I said which caused him to jump and scream then he looked up and saw me. "Amelia?" he said getting up.

I laughed and said "Yes it's me you're not going crazy" he laughed as well and it sent shivers down my spine then he said "Where are you I got a call from your mam yesterday afternoon saying you'd been accepted at some summer camp in America." I didn't expect Mam to tell him so soon so I said "Yeah it's my second day and it's in, actually where are we?"

"Long Island about 2 and a half hours from New York." Percy said as I turned back to Mark and said "What he said." Mark looked slightly jealous then brightened up as he said "What kind of summer camp is it then?" I faltered for a second then said "That's what I wanted to tell you. You see the Greek Gods exist and they're still having kids with humans including me and the camp I'm at is for those children and there's even Romans." Mark looked as shocked as I probably did then said "Wait a minute, are you saying your dad's a god?" I nodded with a smile and said "Yeah Poseidon and what's more I have a brother."

"This is my brother Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth daughter of Athena, Percy, Annabeth, this is my best friend Mark." "Hey." Mark said and waved. Percy waved back and said "Hey, what's up." Annabeth waved as well and said "Hello."

"So why did you want to tell me you're a Half-Blood anyway?" Mark asked. "Cause you're my best friend, if I can't tell you who can I tell?" I replied. Mark cocked his head like he always does when he's thinking and said "That is a good point, I appreciate the kind of trust you have in me." I smiled at my best friend and said "I'll always trust you Mark." Mark smiled back gratefully then took a few steps forward and asked "What is this anyway?" peering at the image as if trying to get a better look.

"We call it an Iris Message or IM for short" Percy replied and I found myself thinking _that makes sense._

"Iris, as in Goddess of the Rainbow?" Mark asked.

"Yeah she sometimes carries messages for us, it's very convenient." Annabeth replied as Mark nodded and said "Yeah I can imagine it would be. So I'll see you face to face at the end of summer then Amelia?" I nodded and replied "You sure will and I'll send you another IM sometime."

"I'd like that, bye." Mark said and waved again. "Bye." I replied and Percy waved his hand through the mist and the image disappeared. "He seems like a nice guy." Percy said as we walked out of the cabin. "Yeah I like him and Hazel was right him being cute." Annabeth added and Percy pouted like a little kid and said "I thought you found me cute." Annabeth laughed and said "I find gorgeous Seaweed Brain." Percy smiled at this and said "I find you gorgeous too Wise Girl." they kissed and it soon turned into a full make out session.

As I turned around I thought _Nico was right_. I looked around and noticed a little girl of about 8 sitting alone by the fire pit so I walked over to her and sat down. She looked at Percy and Annabeth, laughed and said "Don't worry you'll get used to it." I followed her gaze and said "I'm sure I will." then turned back to her and asked "So are you new here to?"

"Not exactly." she replied and turned to look at me and that's when I noticed instead of eyes there were small red flames. I probably have been scared but weirdly I wasn't because the flames were warm and cosy and inviting. That's when something clicked in my head and I tentatively asked "You're Hestia aren't you?" the Goddess smiled at me and said "Yes I am and I can't help but agree with Chiron about seeing so many new campers. I am also very happy to see everyone who survived the Titan and Giant Wars smiling again." I nodded unsurely at her as I tentatively said "A couple of people at Capture the Flag last night mentioned something called the Titan War as well so I was wondering what exactly happened?"

"I'm afraid that's not really our place to say Amelia." Dad said which made me jump because I hadn't heard him arrive but Hestia smiled up at him and said "Hello Poseidon." Dad smiled warmly down at Hestia and said "Hello Hestia." as Percy and Annabeth came over and I mentally slapped myself for forgetting that Hestia is technically my aunty. "Dad." Percy said. "Lord Poseidon." Annabeth said and I noticed they both sounded very frosty then they both bowed to Hestia and said "Lady Hestia." Hestia bowed back and I noticed Percy and Annabeth sounded much more respectful toward Hestia as Percy said "C'mon Amelia we'll give a bit of sword training before dinner."

As we walked away Hestia said "Take good care of her you two, I have a good feeling about her, and Amelia tell your friend Mark I said hello and not to worry, things will start to look up for him soon." she smiled kindly as we all bowed and Percy said "We'll try Lady Hestia."

"I'll give Mark your message when next time I send him an IM My Lady." I added and as I as led to the arena I wondered why Hestia said that.

**Sorry for such a short chapter folks but I just wanted to build the friendship between Amelia and Mark a bit more**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can't believe we're here on Chapter 6 thank so much for the support and for taking the time to read my story**

_**Chapter 6**_

Later that evening I was sitting around the campfire talking, laughing and making s'mores with the other New Campers when the Older Campers came and sat down. Eventually all conversations stopped as we noticed they all looked serious. Eventually I plucked up the courage to say "What's up guys?" Percy looked around, took a deep breath then said "We've been talking for a while now and we've decided to tell you guys everything that happened during the Titan and Giant Wars." the rest of us shared looks and started whispering to each other. When we quietened down Percy took another deep breath and said "The best place to start is when I was 12."

"Kronos had manipulated a son of Hermes called Luke into joining him and stealing Zeus' Lightning Bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness and as the only son of Poseidon born since World War 2 I was blamed. Hades had sent his Fury Alecto to my school and she attacked me during a field trip but I killed her with this." Percy then took out the pen and extended into a sword "It's called Riptide and it used to belong to Heracles. Anyway shortly after Alecto attacked me I was expelled for insulting one of the teachers. When got home my mom and I went to our favourite vacation spot at Montauk and we were followed by my best friend, a Satyr named Grover and my mom drove us to Half-Blood Hill but we were blown off the road and attacked by the Minotaur. Grover and I survived but my mom as sent to the Underworld." Percy faltered here to Annabeth took over. "He killed the Minotaur with it's own horn and passed out after carrying Grover all the way to the Big House here I helped nurse him back to health."

"He then spent a week in the Hermes cabin before being claimed by Poseidon during his first Capture the Flag game." Percy then took over the story again "I had a cabin to myself and I got to choose my own activities, which was awesome at least it would have been if I wasn't being treated like I had a horrible disease." the Older Campers looked down and Annabeth said "We're really sorry Percy." as she rested her head on Percy's shoulder and Percy said "I know Wise Girl." and he kissed Annabeth on top of the head. "Anyway Chiron eventually told me what was going on and sent me to get a prophecy from the Oracle that told me I would return what was stolen, be betrayed by a friend and fail to save what matters most."

"After I got the Prophecy Grover and Annabeth volunteered to come on the Quest with me and during our bus ride out of the city we were attacked by all three Furies and ended up destroying the bus." then Annabeth took over again and said "After walking for what seemed like hours we came to Aunty M's Garden Gnome Emporium. Percy and I were affected by some kind of spell that completely dulled our senses to everything but the smell of food." they both smiled sheepishly before continuing. "It was thanks to Grover that we realised that she was actually Medusa and we eventually killed her and Percy mailed her head to Olympus." Annabeth barley got that last part out because she was laughing so much.

"How are you not dead?" I asked and Percy laughed, shrugged and said "I honestly have no idea." they then went on to say they managed to get money for a train ticket west by returning a lost poodle only for Percy to get into a fight with the Chimera and Echidna at the top of the Gateway Arch and having to jump into the river. Then at a diner they were approached by Ares who asked them to get his shield from an abandoned water park where he'd been on a date with Aphrodite but left in a hurry because of a trap laid by Hepheastus. After returning the shield to Ares he gave them a backpack full of food and money and told them to get on a disgusting animal transport truck headed for Vegas here they ended up spending 5 days at the Lotus Hotel then got a taxi to LA where they almost got killed by Procrustes and got special pearls from dad that would help them escape the Underworld.

When they arrived in Hades' palace the backpack was revealed to be the Lightning Blot's modified sheath and when Percy Annabeth and Grover escaped Percy fought the Ares on the beach then told Alecto to take the Helm back to Hades and the people of LA gave them enough money for a flight to New York. Percy then took over to explain he returned the lightning bolt and how Dad said he was sorry was even born and how Hades returned his mother who used Medusa's head to turn Percy's abusive first step father to stone and she sold him to an art gallery as statue in order to get the money for a new flat and take a creative writing course. Back at Camp Luke confessed he was working with Kronos to overthrow Olympus and tried to kill Percy with a pit scorpion before leaving and Annabeth and Chiron healed Percy. After they finished the story Percy said "Come on that's enough stories for one night, time for bed." we all groaned in disappointment as we all got up and headed to our cabins.

**I know I missed out a few details but Percy's the kind of guy who doesn't like to brag about what he's done unlike certain other heroes I could mention cough*Heracles*cough who said that? And anyway it's been a while since I read the books in full so I only put down what I remember. Thanks for reading and I will see you in Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**We are flying through these chapters dudes. Thank you to Mahesh Kumaar, Just Another Guy On The Street and Lacru08 for following my story and adding it to their favourites lists and to JadenCage for following my story**

_**Chapter 7**_

The next day at breakfast the Gods arrived in a bright flash of light. A man in pin stripe suit with long black hair and a long black beard held out his arms and said "Heroes, in honour of the defeat of Gaia we have decided the time is right to spend some time with our children." as they mingled a woman wearing a white blouse and jeans came over and said "Annabeth, Percy, Poseidon." Percy and Annabeth bowed and said "Lady Athena." and "It's been a while Mom." respectively while Dad simply said "Athena" without even looking at her. Then Athena noticed me and said "And you are?"

"I'm Amelia, Percy's half-sister My Lady." I said bowing respectfully in my seat. Without a second glance at me Athena turned to Poseidon and said "Poseidon can I talk to you for a minute?" as Dad and Athena walked away I turned to Percy and Annabeth and asked "Is she always like that?" feeling a little miffed that she so blatantly ignored me. "Pretty much." Annabeth replied looking a little angry until Percy put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. After breakfast it was Percy and Annabeth's turn to carry out cabin inspection and invited me to help them. The first stop as the Cabin 1 the Zeus Cabin who sole inhabitants were Jason and Thalia and there was a real contrast between them. Jason's side of the room was very Spartan with a neatly made bed and a simple wooden wardrobe and bedside table.

Thalia's side of the room as a mess. Clothes were all over the floor, the bed was unmade and the walls were covered in posters for Green Day, Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Metallica, Guns'n'Roses, Def Leppard and Aerosmith who were playing over a CD player. "And here I thought Jason was starting to rub off on you Thalia." Percy laughed. "I wish I was then I wouldn't have to put up with this music all the time." Jason replied as he came out of the bathroom. I laughed and said "Hey, there's nothing wrong with Aerosmith." Percy, Annabeth and Jason looked surprised as Thalia laughed and said "Yes, that's what I'm talking about" as she gave me a high five. Percy, Annabeth and Jason shook their heads as Percy wrote on a clipboard and said "4 out of 5 and that's being generous." as we left the cabin the music got a little louder and when Percy and Annabeth looked at me I shrugged and said "I have a very eclectic taste in music." and stared singing along to prove my point. As we headed to the Cabin 3 the Poseidon Cabin. I was very confused.

"What about that cabin?" I asked pointing to the cabin next to the Zeus Cabin. "That's Cabin 2, the Hera Cabin, she doesn't have any kids but she'd be hacked off if she didn't have a cabin here." Percy explained as we opened the door of the Poseidon Cabin and were greeted by a six foot odd tall Cyclops with messy brown hair and a large brown eye in the middle of his forehead."Tyson!" Percy and Annabeth exclaimed happily and he smiled revealing crooked, yellow teeth as he hugged them tightly. "Tyson this is our little sister Amelia, Amelia this is Tyson." I waved nervously smiled and said "Hi Tyson." he immediately picked me up in a bear hug, almost crushing me, spinning me around till I was dizzy as he gleefully said "Sister!" I managed to let out a strangled gasp and say "Can't breath, getting dizzy." and he put me down and said "Sorry, I am excited to meet you." I was breathing heavily and rubbing my sides as I sat don on my bed and said "It's nice to meet you too."

Percy and Annabeth looked around and Annabeth said "I gotta say Tyson, you always make this place look spotless."

"Yeah, definitely 5 out of 5." Percy added as I stood up putting a hand on the bedpost to steady myself. "Are you alright sis?" Percy asked looking over at me concerned as Annabeth and Tyson chatted about nothing in particular. "Yeah I'll be fine." I replied as I straightened up. "Well we've gotta get back to Cabin Inspection so we'll see you later Tyson." Annabeth said and as we left Tyson said "Bye sister!" and I waved back at him and said "Yeah, see you later big guy."

"Sorry about that Amelia, Tyson's not very smart but he's not a bad guy." Percy said as we walked toward a cabin with green walls, a window box under every window, vines growing up the pillars and a grass roof "Don't worry about, so I take it this is Demeter's Cabin?" I replied looking up at the grass roof. "Yeah Cabin 4." Percy replied as he opened the door knocking as he did so. A pretty brunette girl about the same age and Percy and Annabeth turned around, smiled and hugged them both warmly. "It's so good to see both again and looking so well." she said as I noticed she had leaf green eyes "It's good to see you to. Katie this is my sister Amelia, Amelia this is Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter and Head Counsellor of Cabin 4." I shook her hand as Percy and Annabeth went about their inspection and said "It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too and a word of advice, stay away from my mom unless you want a lecture about how important eating cereal is." Katie replied with a friendly smile and I said "I'll keep that in mind." as Percy and Annabeth came back over and Annabeth said "5 out of 5 as always Katie."

"Yeah I don't know how you do it." Percy added. Katie and Annabeth laughed and Katie said "That's because your cabin's only clean when Tyson's here." Percy laughed as well and said "I can't argue with that." as we left the cabin I asked "What did Katie mean when she said I should stay away from Demeter unless I want a lecture about cereal?"

"It's all she talks about." Annabeth replied.

(**A/N, I won't bore you with the rest of the Cabin Inspection or ****most of**** the Camp Tour)**

After Cabin Inspection Percy and Annabeth took me on a tour of the rest of the camp. During the tour I told them a little more about my home life like how my mam hasn't talked to her ultraconservative family since I was born because they wanted her to get rid of me and every time they see me they tell me I'm an embarrassment, freak and a mistake how badly I've been bullied for being Dyslexic and ADHD and not having a dad. I also told them a little more about my friendship with Mark and how we've always been there for each other and Percy and Annabeth said they'd probably be telling us a little more about their quests and wars at the campfire tonight. At the stables I was led over to a beautiful jet black Pegasus with huge black wings. I gasped and said "It's beautiful." as the Pegasus reared and I heard a voice that said "_Hey Boss, you got any sugar?" _I jumped back with a yelp and said "It can talk?!" Percy laughed and said "Yeah he can talk but only we can here him. This is Blackjack, Blackjack this is my sister Amelia and no I don't have any sugar we agreed you were gonna cut down."

Blackjack shook his head and said _"__I__ never agreed to that." _I took a tentative step forward and Blackjack cocked his head toward me reminding me of Mark which made me smile. As I held out a hand Blackjack said "_So you're the Boss' sister? He told about how he saved my life yet?" _as I stroked Blackjack's snout I turned to Percy and said "No he hasn't" raising an eyebrow. Percy shrugged and said "Do you want to ride him?" I took a couple of steps back and said "You're kidding right?" that as when a voice behind us laughed and said "I don't blame you Amelia, I was terrified the first time I rode a Pegasus." we all turned around to find Reyna leaning against a post.

"You had a Pegasus?" I asked. "Yeah, his name as Scipio and he as my best friend. He died last year." she looked down sadly and I said "I'm sorry to hear that but my mam always said as long as you remember someone they're never really gone." Reyna smiled gratefully and said "Your mom sounds like a smart woman." I nodded proudly with a smile and said "She's the best."

"No offence to your mom but you've never met Sally. Anyway I just came to see if Annabeth wanted to spar for a bit before lunch." Annabeth shrugged and said "Yeah sure." as they jogged away together I turned to Percy and asked "Who's Sally?"

"She's my mom." Percy replied as he stroked Blackjack and said "I'll try to bring you a doughnut later OK"

"_You got it Boss."_ as Percy and I walked out of the stables I asked "Does every one here know your mother?"

"Pretty much. After fighting two wars in a row we were all so mentally and emotionally broken with PTSD and survivor's guilt and grief that we had nightmares every night and flashbacks everyday. We started fighting with and lashing out at anyone else who tried to get close to us. My mom and Hestia had the patience to actually try and help us get the support we all needed. They also reminded us that they'd always be there for us and we can talk to them and each other because we understands what each other has been through." Percy smiled to himself and I thought I saw tear in his eyes so I smiled at him and said "Your mam sounds like and incredible woman and Lady Hestia seems pretty nice too." Percy wiped his eyes and said

"Yeah, my mom's like a surrogate mom for a lot of people here because their mortal families are either dead or care about them even less than the Gods do and that's saying something. And Hestia is like and aunty to us all and they both give us all a shoulder to cry on because they also reminded us it's OK to hurt and cry."

"Speaking of the Gods I haven't seen them since this morning, where are they?" I said looking around. "I think I have an idea, you see the thing is Amelia you, me Jason and Thalia shouldn't exist." Percy said and I took a step back, shocked and said "You really think so?" I was pretty hurt because I was starting think that Percy would have been different. As I felt tears welling up in my eyes Percy's expression softened and he said "I didn't mean it like that, it's just that after WWII Zeus, Poseidon and Hades all swore on the River Styx not to have anymore kids. Zeus broke the Oath first when he had Thalia with a washed up 80s TV star then a couple of years later he had Jason with the same woman as Jupiter. After their mom gave Jason up to the Wolf House Thalia ran away then she met Luke, Annabeth and Grover. Hades found out about Thalia and sent all three Furies and a pack of Hellhounds after them. When they got to Half-Blood Hill Thalia as tired of living like a wild animal so she held off the monsters so the others could get into the camp safely. She as badly wounded and as she died Zeus turned her into that tree."

Percy pointed toward the huge pine tree on the hill. I looked toward it and felt tears flowing down my face. Thalia sacrificed herself because she was being punished for her father's mistake. As I turned back to Percy I said "Does that mean my grandparents are right? That I'm a mistake?" Percy hugged me tightly as I cried into his shoulder. "Of course your grandparents are wrong but Poseidon once told me a hero's fate is nothing but tragic. I mean I may be going to college and have an amazing girlfriend but I've seen friends die, been attacked by monsters on an almost daily basis and we all have PTSD." I pulled away and dried my eyes thinking _If Percy can make something of himself with PTSD then I shouldn't let my grandparents bullies and society tell me what I can and can't do just because of who I am and where I come from. "_You good?" Percy asked and I looked up at him to see genuine concern on his face even he just met me like two days ago. "Yeah I'll be fine."

I managed a smile and Percy said "C'mon we'll meet the others at the dining pavilion." and we set off Percy putting a protective arm around my shoulders.

**Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've had a pretty hectic week but don't worry I still intend to carry on with this story**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I just wanted to make this chapter about the new campers finding out about some of the quests as well as the Titan and Giant Wars. I may use the next couple of chapters too depending on how long this chapter ends up being. Thanks to I don't want a name 51 for the reviews and offering to be my Beta Reader which I gladly accept and thanks to AlienSpaceAce for following my story and to nebiois for adding my story for adding my story to their favourites list**

_**Chapter 8**_

Over the nest week I settled into a fairly normal routine. I had Greek Mythology and Language lessons in the morning from Annabeth and Chiron respectively. On Monday afternoon I had sword fighting, and learning how to use my powers with Percy, on Tuesday I had archery and wrestling with the Apollo and Ares cabins respectively, on Wednesday I had Pegasus riding with Hazel and Reyna and canoeing with Percy, on Thursday I had running with Dryads and swimming with Percy and on Friday I finally got to meet Grover who took me on the climbing wall which did indeed have lava flowing down it and I had strawberry picking with the Demeter cabin as well. I also met Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a clear sighted mortal who became the new host for the Oracle of Delphi after the Titan War. I also found out Piper is Cherokee on her dad's side, and that her dad is the actor Tristan Mclean, but she doesn't like to brag about it, and that she's a vegetarian

We also learnt more about the quests and wars that had happened before we came. For example when Percy was 13 Thalia's tree had been poisoned by Luke but Chiron was blamed being a son of Kronos. The only that could heal the tree as the Golden Fleece which as located in the Sea of Monsters aka the Bermuda Triangle which Grover said he thought was the nature God Pan which led him to being captured by Polyphemus the Cyclops who somehow thought Grover as a female Cyclops an account of Polyphemus being blind and stupid. Grover was able to create something called and Empathy Link with Percy to try and warn him.

Although Clarisse had been chosen to go on the quest Percy, Annabeth and Tyson were convinced by Hermes to sneak aboard Luke's conveniently passing cruise ship the Princess Andromeda but they were forced to escape off the coast of Florida where Annabeth led Percy and Tyson to a safe house she, Thalia and Luke used while they were on the run before they met Grover. At this point Clarisse chipped in with how she saved them from a Hydra and was sailing in to the Sea of Monsters aboard and old US Civil War Ironclad called the CSS Birmingham which as manned by a crew of zombie Confederates. As they sailed between Scylla and Charybdis then engine threatened to blow but Tyson managed to keep in from doing so until they passed the gap.

Percy and Annabeth then took over to say how they washed up Circe's island after the Birmingham blew up. Annabeth was taken to get a make over by Reyna and her older sister Hylla who is apparently now Queen of the Amazons while Percy as turned into a guinea pig by Circe Percy which even he laughed at when Annabeth kissed him on the cheek and said "You were a cute guinea pig."and Percy replied "Don't get me wrong you were even more beautiful than you normally are but at the same time you didn't look like you." a couple of other things I learned during that week were that Annabeth never wears makeup and that she's regarded as Camp Half-Bloods best knife fighter. Anyway Annabeth used some multivitamins from Hermes to turn Percy back to normal but unfortunately she also turned Blackbeard and his crew back to normal but luckily they caused enough of a distraction for Percy and Annabeth to get away in Blackbeard's ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge.

As they neared the Island of the Sirens Annabeth wanted to hear their song because she heard if you hear them and survive you become wiser. Percy reluctantly tied her to the mast and plugged wax in his ears. When Annabeth broke free Percy swam after her and when he touched her Percy saw what Annabeth saw which as her parents, Luke and Percy in a completely rebuilt New York. When Percy mentioned he didn't see himself Annabeth said "Maybe that's because you were actually their with me." When they arrived on Polyphemus' island they found him also holding Clarisse captive as a bride and I bit back a joke because of how close I was to Clarisse herself. After rescuing Clarisse and Grover they escaped and grabbed the fleece but Annabeth was badly hurt while trying to distract Polyphemus but that's when Tyson arrived via a Hippocampus that found him amid the wreckage of the Birmingham.

After getting away from Polyphemus Percy, Grover, Clarisse and Tyson used the power of the Fleece to heal Annabeth and she pretty much fully recovered by the time they got back to Florida where Luke and some of his troops where they were ambushed by Chiron and some of his Centaur kin. After arriving back at camp Clarisse placed the Fleece on the lowest branch of the tree and Tantalus, who had been brought in as camp Activities Director was sent back to the underworld. The Fleece ended up being more powerful than anyone was expecting because it not only restored the camp barrier but also brought Thalia back to life.

The year after Thalia, Percy and Annabeth got a call from Grover about a couple of half bloods at a military boarding school in Maine who turned out to be Nico and his older sister Bianca. They were attacked by the Manticore which was posing as a teacher and Annabeth tried to jump it but the hunters of Artemis arrived and forced the Manticore into a retreat taking Annabeth with it. Bianca was inducted into the Hunters before Artemis left to hunt the some mysterious beast while Apollo gave the others a lift to camp. Annabeth then took over to say she was taken to the Titan base of Mount Othrys AKA Mount Tamalpais near San Francisco where she found Luke holding up the sky instead of Atlas and was tricked into holding the sky which she managed for a hours until Artemis arrived.

Percy took over again to say how Blackjack woke him up at like four in the morning to alert him to sea creature in distress. Percy went down to the beach and found a cow like sea creature trapped in a fishing net so he freed it and named it Bessie. During a game of Capture the Flag the Oracle of Delphi left the Big House attic and gave a prophecy saying three Hunters and two campers would rescue Annabeth and Artemis but two people would die during the quest. The people chosen to go on the quest were Grover, Thalia, Bianca, a Hunter called Phoebe and Artemis' Lieutenant Zoe. Percy being reckless, loyal and rebellious guy he is decided to tail the quest on Blackjack after promising Nico to look after Bianca after Phoebe as poisoned after a prank gone wrong courtesy of the Stoll brothers. He followed them all the way to Washington D.C. where the questers went into the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum.

Percy was about to follow them when he saw Dr. Thorn, the teacher who turned out to be the Manticore enter the Museum of Natural History so followed him and found Luke with the Titan Atlas along with a dozen human mercenaries and two snake ladies called Scythian dracaenae. Atlas used dragon teeth to summon a group of unstoppable skeleton warriors to track down and kill Thalia, Grover, Bianca and Thalia. Using Annabeth's invisibility hat Percy stole the Hunter's sash from Atlas and went straight to the Air and Space Museum to warn the others who weren't happy about showing up at first but then they were attacked by the Nemean Lion which they killed by chocking it with astronaut food. After killing the Lion they all got a couple of trains to a railway yard and hopped aboard a freight train heading west. During the train ride Percy was visited by Apollo who told Percy to find Nereus in San Francisco and Percy had a dream about how Zoe had once helped Heracles to steal the Apples of her sisters the Hesperides and gave him Riptide, which is the sword Percy uses.

The train came to a stop in a small skiing town in New Mexico where they were attacked by Atlas' skeleton warriors then the Erymanthian Boar showed up which turned out to be a blessing from Pan, God of the Wild. So they rode the Boar to the Junkyard of the Gods where they got an unexpected visit from Ares and Aphrodite who tried to mess with his feelings about Annabeth. As they made their way through the Junkyard Bianca picked up a Mythomagic figure of Hades for Nico which woke up a prototype of the bronze Giant Talos which could only be killed by destroying it from the inside which Bianca sacrificed herself to do. Nico pulled the little figure out of the pocket of his aviator jacket and looked at it with tears in his eyes.

Both Annabeth and Hazel put a comforting arm around Nico and Hazel said "We're both really sorry we never got to know Bianca." Nico wiped away his tears and hugged them both tightly. Everyone took a moment of silence before Thalia took over the story to say they borrowed a couple of canoes that took them to the Hoover Dam which Annabeth admitted she was jealous about until Percy took her to see it over Spring Break. Athena looked annoyed at this and all the guys dating someone rolled their eyes and groaned.

"Seriously dude you're making the rest of us look bad." said Travis Stoll who I found out is dating Katie Gardner. Percy laughed, shrugged, said "Can't stop won't stop." and kissed Annabeth on the lips which caused Aphrodite to squeal so loudly I'm surprised no one heard her in New York as we all had to cover our ears.

Anyway they were so tired and hungry by the time they got to Hoover Dam the had a bit of a breakdown and started laughing when Thalia said she wanted to find the dam snack bar which caused Percy, Thalia and Grover to start laughing uncontrollably and even Annabeth smiled explaining how they told her what happened during the quest. Once they calmed down Percy explained how he told the others to go inside after hearing Bessie which acted like it wanted him to go with it, which unintentionally provided a distraction for the skeletons to attack Percy and during his desperate attempt to find the others Percy encountered a tour guide who turned out to be Athena herself and gave Percy some good advice for the quest.

Annabeth looked at her mother with begrudging respect and a small nod and Athena responded with a tight but proud smile. After exiting the lift Percy almost accidentally killed Rachel after he mistook her blowing her nose for a skeleton. Rachel diverted the skeletons while Percy hid in the bathroom before he went back to looking for the others. They ran outside after Percy found them by the cafe. Percy convinced Thalia to pray to Zeus which brought the to bronze angel statue outside the dam to life which destroyed the skeletons then carried Percy, Thalia, Zoe and Grover all the way to San Francisco.

Once there they found Nereus who told them that Artemis was hunting Bessie who was actually called the Ophiotaurus which had been killed by the Titans centuries ago because of a prophecy saying whoever burned the entrails of Bessie would have the power to overthrow Olympus. After defending Bessie from Dr. Thorn Thalia suggested going to Annabeth's dad for help. After borrowing the Chase family car they were almost killed by a lightning bolt from Kronos. After sneaking up the Mountain to avoid waking up Ladon the quest encountered Zoe's sisters and Zoe decided to wake up Ladon and distract him while Percy and Thalia snuck past only to find Artemis Atlas, a dozen dracaenae and Luke holding Annabeth at sword point. Luke tried to convince Thalia to join them but she refused and during the ensuing fight Percy took the sky from Artemis so she could help Zoe fight Atlas while Thalia fought Luke and Annabeth tried to untie herself.

Eventually Atlas was force back to holding the sky but Zoe was badly wounded and Annabeth tried to stop Thalia from killing Luke but he fell from the mountain trying to attack Thalia. As Luke's army from the Princess Andromeda attacked they were saved by Annabeth's dad flying a restored WWI Sopwith Camel plane. Annabeth smiled proudly at the memory. Unfortunately Zoe died from her injuries inflicted by Atlas and Ladon and Artemis turned Zoe into a constellation for her bravery. They flew to Olympus via Pegasai and Artemis' chariot. During the Winter Solstice Percy convinced the Gods not to kill him or Bessie and Thalia joined the Hunters as Artemis' new lieutenant. During the party Annabeth told Percy she was gonna try living with her dad, stepmother, and half-brothers again.

"You know I don't think I ever thanked you for saving my baby sister Percy." Apollo said as Artemis rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I thought you were born first Lady Artemis." I said and Apollo looked surprised like he never thought someone would bring it up. "I was indeed Amelia, I'm glad someone finally mentioned it." Artemis glared at Apollo who shrinked away nervously. Then Artemis turned to Percy and said "Nevertheless, I am very grateful Perseus that you saved me and managed to make friends with Zoe. You truly are a man worthy of my respect. And Annabeth you would have been a good hunter."

Everyone was shocked by Artemis' statement especially Percy. "Thank you Lady Artemis." he managed to say nervously as Annabeth bowed and said "Thank you Lady Artemis. I was very tempted to join you back then but seeing how much Percy and my dad cared about changed my mind." Artemis smile and nodded understandingly.

**Sorry for taking so long but I've had another hectic week. I had college on Tuesday, an open day for a possible job on Wednesday and a trial shift for another possible job on Thursday but I'll try to get back to a regular pattern next week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So chapter 8 turned out to be pretty long so the next couple of chapters will be following on from it and will mainly focus on key moments from the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus books. Thanks to Driftlover95, I don't want a name 51, Iceman68 (which is a great username) and Empress cookie for following the story and adding it to their favourites lists and to MyFandoms7, siddhu08081992 and Areto2007 for adding the story to their favourites list**

_**Chapter 9**_

The more the Older Campers told us about everything they went through I couldn't imagine how much harder it got for them to talk about it because it definitely got harder to listen to. The summer after the battle at Mt. Tam Percy and Rachel were attacked by demons called empousai which are basically vampires with one donkey leg and one bronze leg during the 9th grade orientation of Goode High School where Percy's current step-dad Paul works as an English teacher and accidentally destroyed the music room in the ensuing fight but eventually killed the empousai who had been disguised as cheerleaders. After leaving through the new hole in the wall Rachel and Percy encountered Annabeth and Rachel gave Percy her number which led to a long, uncomfortable taxi ride to camp with Annabeth for Percy.

After arriving at camp Percy went to the arena while Annabeth went to talk to Clarisse about something where he met the new sword fighting teacher Quintus and his pet hellhound Mrs. O'Leary along with several large crates that Quintus said were for a special training exercise. After meeting Quintus Percy headed to the woods where Grover was basically on trial by the Council of Clover Elders after claiming to hear Pan during the quest to rescue Annabeth and Artemis and was only being given one last chance to find Pan before his searcher's license would get revoked. Luckily Annabeth and Clarisse had a solution in the form of the Labyrinth after Clarisse's now boyfriend, a son of Hermes called Chris who was one of the demigods who joined Kronos, showed up near Clarisse's mother's house in Arizona having gone totally mad while trying to navigate the Labyrinth which led Chiron to send Clarisse on a scouting mission.

That night Percy was shown an IM of Nico on the banks of the River Styx throwing his Mythomagic cards into a fire while talking to a ghost about exchanging a soul who had cheated death in exchange for getting Bianca back which didn't sound good.

The next night during Quintus' training exercise which involved trying to take tokens from giant scorpions Percy and Annabeth found and entrance to the Labyrinth in the camp woods which gave Luke a chance to attack camp if he found Ariadne's string which let's you navigate the Labyrinth. It seemed like they were only in there for a few minutes trying to find the Mark of Daedalus which gave them the way out but they were in there for an hour because of some weird time difference thing I don't fully understand.

That night Percy had a dream about Daedalus and Icarus after Daedalus was tortured by King Minos and being ordered to build his workshop in the middle of the Labyrinth. The next day during a meeting of all the Head Counsellors at camp Annabeth was to lead the quest due to her unrivalled knowledge of the Labyrinth and because Clarisse refused to go after Juniper admitted she saw Luke poking around the entrance of the Labyrinth before he left to join Kronos. While Annabeth was getting the prophecy from the Oracle Juniper also told Percy she saw Quintus poking around the Labyrinth entrance.

Percy went to tell Annabeth what Juniper told him and found Clarisse trying to comfort Chris who was hallucinating about someone called Mary. Clarisse held Chris' hand as he grimaced at the memory of joining Kronos. When Annabeth came back she chose Percy, Grover and Tyson to go with her into the Labyrinth and Quintus gave Percy a special whistle made of ice from the River Styx that would let him summon Mrs. O'Leary. That night Percy had a dream about Kronos talking to Luke aboard the Princess Andromeda about a bargain and Kronos finally rising again after 1 more person joined them. When he woke up Percy was once again shown an IM Nico, this time in a graveyard making a happy meal offering to the dead in the hopes of seeing Bianca but she didn't show. One of the ghosts who did show up was Theseus who tried to warn Nico against trying to summon Bianca. At this point Nico shook his head and said "I should have listened." and Hazel rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "If you had you'd still be alone when really you belong here with all the people who love you." she said and Nico hugged her again.

When Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson descended into the Labyrinth they eventually came to a large room full of mosaics of the gods and their attempt to leave the room only brought back this they had the two faced god Janus for company. Janus' kids perked up at the mention of their dad as did Janus himself who tried to offer Annabeth a choice in the Labyrinth before Hera showed up and sent Janus on his way before offering to help the Quest.

"I'm sure you'll agree my help was useful correct?" Hera said looking imperious. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other then back to Hera and said "No." The older campers and even a couple of the gods laughed but me and the rest of the new campers shocked and Hera looked furious. After Hera left them they decided to take the left tunnel after both Tyson and Grover said something big was coming down the right tunnel quickly.

The left tunnel ended up taking them all the way to Alcatraz which I think all of us new campers were surprised at. eventually I voiced question "Wasn't the Labyrinth just under Minos' palace in Crete? How could be under the entire United States?" almost all eyes turned to Annabeth who stumbled over her words as if unprepared but eventually found the right words and said "Space and distance matter as little in the Labyrinth as time does." still none the wiser I just shrugged and said "Right, OK" in Alcatraz Percy, Annabeth, Tyson and Grover found the dragon lady Kampe torturing Briares, the last of the Hundred-Handed Ones.

At this point one of Annabeth's siblings piped up and said "I thought there were three of them." Annabeth turned to look at him said "There used to be but the other two faded a long time ago." Percy patted Tyson's huge arm comfortingly as Tyson looked on the verge of tears. Eventually they convinced Briares to escape with them as Tyson held off Kampe. Back in the Labyrinth Percy had a dream of Daedalus and Icarus' escape from the Labyrinth and Icarus' death. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth in shock and horror as Percy described seeing Icarus fall into the sea. After Percy woke up they found their way to the Triple G Ranch and found Nico in the company of Geryon, his stable hand Eurytion and his two headed dog Orthus.

The god looked furious when they found out Geryon was breading all kinds of mythical creatures for food including Apollo's sacred herd of bright red cattle. The rest of the new campers and I couldn't help but laugh at the idea but bright red cows but quickly shut up after seeing the look on Apollo's face. When Geryon mentioned he was gonna sell them all to Luke Percy offered to clean out the stables of the man eating horses in exchange for being let go. He tried to use the river like Heracles did but the naiad wasn't having and convinced Percy to use his powers instead via fossilised sea shells.

My eyes lit up and I said "Can you teach me to do that?" Percy looked at me with a gleam in his eyes and said "Anytime sis." my face flushed as he called me sis. I hadn't really registered it on my first day at camp but hearing now felt nice. Anyway after Percy cleaned the stables Geryon tried to go back on the deal they made and Percy killed him with and arrow in each chest. "I still owe you 2 for that." Percy said looking at Apollo and Artemis. They then tried to convince Nico to go with them but he refused even after he summoned Bianca and she told him to try and forgive them. That night Percy had a dream of Luke at Mt. Tam with Kampe and Kelli one of the empousai who attacked Percy and Rachel at Goode and of Daedalus killing his own nephew.

The next morning Eurytion gave them a small mechanical spider to lead them to Hepheastus. All of Athena's children shuddered at the mention of spiders except Annabeth who started hyperventilating and her eyes glazed over which according to my mam is very common when people with PTSD have a flashback. As Annabeth started shaking Percy hugged her tightly and started stroking her back. As Percy peppered Annabeth's cheeks and lips with kisses, I heard him whispering something about Arachne being dead. Once she calmed down a little bit, Annabeth's brother Malcolm joined Percy in putting his arms around her. Annabeth took a deep breath and continued the story as the spider led them to lair of the Sphinx which made Annabeth answer all kinds of trivia questions. When Annabeth refused to complete the test the Sphinx attacked and the others held it off long enough to escape even Tyson who had been attacked by a Sphinx when he was living on the streets before he met Percy.

Eventually they found their way to Hepheastus' workshop who agreed to help them find Daedalus if they found out who was using the forge at Mt. St. Helens where Typhon was buried under. It was on the way to Mt. St. Helens that Grover and Tyson smelled the presence of Pan so Percy suggested they split up with Tyson and Grover going to find Pan and himself and Annabeth continuing to Mt. St. Helens where they found the forge had been taken over by Telkhines which apparently are sea demons that are part man, part dog and part sea lion.

Turns out the Telkhines had taken over the forge to remake Kronos' scythe from Luke's half steel half Celestial Bronze sword Backbiter. Percy seemed to shudder at the memory but I wasn't sure if it was the memory of Backbiter or the memory of Kronos' scythe and I didn't really want to ask. Percy decided to cause a distraction to allow Annabeth to escape and ended up causing and explosion that let Typhon escape. "Wait a minute, that was you?" I asked as I remembered seeing about the eruption on the news. Percy nodded and I said "Remind me not to get on your bad side." all the older campers shared nervous looks that confused me.

Anyway when Percy woke up after the explosion he was on Calypso's island that I not gonna try pronounce the name of. He was there for two weeks until Hepheastus showed up to give Percy the low down on the aftermath of the explosion which caused the volcano to erupt and Typhon to escape. When he arrived back at camp Percy told Annabeth his plan to go back into the Labyrinth with help from Rachel. That night Percy had yet another dream of Minos arriving at the court of King Cocalus looking for Daedalus only to be killed by Cocalus' daughters. The dream then changed to Luke and his forces in the Labyrinth discussing the fact that a Demigod had entered the maze. On the way to New York Annabeth said she got am IM from Eurytion that Nico had gone back into the Labyrinth after possibly talking to Minos' ghost again.

Not long after entering the Labyrinth through the basement of the Marriott Hotel Percy, Annabeth and Rachel were soon cornered by a group of monsters including Kelli the empousa who took them to the arena of mine and Percy's half brother Antaeus. "Half brother?" I asked looking between Percy and Dad. "His mother was Gaia." Dad replied. Luke and his army were there too providing Antaeus with 'entertainment' in the form of gladiator fights in exchange for passing through his territory on their way to invade camp, and unfortunately Percy became part of that entertainment after Antaeus found out he was a son of Poseidon. Antaeus claimed he was dad's favourite son and built the arena as a temple out of the skulls of people he had killed. I gasped and recoiled in horror at the thought of being related to such a monster.

After killing a dracaena Percy as forced to fight a son of Nemesis called Ethan. Nemesis herself and her kids shifted uncomfortably then relaxed when Percy said he refused to kill Ethan, then everybody tensed, none more so than Dad when Percy said he challenged Antaeus himself and Annabeth visibly paled at the memory. Everyone then relaxed a bit when Percy explained how he killed Antaeus by pulling into the air on chains then stabbing him with Riptide, then tensed again as they learned Luke attempted to reneg on the deal that said they could leave if Percy won the fight but luckily they escaped with a bit of help from Mr's O'Leary.

After escaping the Labyrinth Percy had a dream of Grover and Tyson in trouble before he, Annabeth and Rachel found Daedalus' workshop where they met Quintus who revealed that he was Daedalus in an automaton body. Then Minos, Nico and a few monsters and during the fight Minos revealed he had tricked Nico into trying to help him kill Daedalus so he could return to life before Percy, Rachel, Nico and Annabeth escaped by borrowing a few sets of Daedalus' wings and flying out through the windows.`After they landed Rachel used the fact her dad is some big businessman to score them a ride to help them search for another entrance to the Labyrinth which was in a local mining museum. In the Labyrinth they found the way to the entrance near Mt. Tam which Percy volunteered to check out. He found out the telkhnies had succeed in reforging Kronos' scythe from Backbiter and he tried to convince Ethan not to join Kronos but unfortunately Ethan didn't listen and his oath to Kronos allowed Kronos to rise and possess Luke's body.

The rest of the New Campers and I gasped in shock and a son of Demeter asked "How could Kronos posses a mortal's body?" to which Percy replied "Kronos still wasn't at full strength and Luke had taken on the Curse of Achilles by bathing in the River Styx." I shook my head and asked "What kind of idiot would willingly jump into the River Styx?" to which Percy replied "You'd be surprised." anyway they only escaped because Rachel hit Kronos/Luke In the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush which everyone laughed at, except Thalia and Annabeth who were almost in tears at the memory of Luke being possessed. After they escaped they found Grover and Tyson with Pan who provided some words of wisdom and advice before fading. "How does a god fade?" a son of Athena asked. "If people stop believing in them then a god slowly loses his or her power until they lose it completely."

After leaving the Labyrinth Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and Nico left Rachel in New York as they headed back to camp by Pegasus, after Annabeth convinced Nico to go with them. They arrived back at camp just in time to finish preparing the defences before Luke's army of monsters attacked. During the battle grover managed to cause a panic causing the monsters to rout, Briares arrived and crushed and Daedalus sacrificed himself to destroy the Labyrinth and Luke's army with it. After the battle the Council of Cloven Elders tried to exile Grover but reached a stalemate thanks to Chiron and Dionysus who had cured Chris of his madness after Pollux's twin brother Castor died during the battle. A comforting arm was put around Pollux's shoulders and after a moment of silence for everyone who died in the battle Percy continued by saying Nico was leaving cam to continue his training with the dead, and Tyson and Briares were going to stay with Dad.

At Percy's 15th a couple of days birthday party dad showed up and after a brief talk said Percy was his favourite son and gave him a sand dollar as a present. I know favourite son doesn't mean favourite child but tears still formed in my eyes and I tried to wipe them away before anyone noticed but Percy must have as he asked "You OK Amelia?" I managed to fake a tired smile and say "Yeah I'm just a little tired." After dad left and Percy took the moonlace plant he got from Calypso to his bedroom Nico showed up with an idea to fight Kronos, in other words Percy taking on the Curse of Achilles. I blushed and simply said "Oh" Percy smiled kindly at said "Don't worry about it."

"Do you still have that moonlace Percy?" Calypso asked. "Yeah, it's in a window box by my bedroom." Percy replied and Calypso smiled gratefully.

**Sorry it took so long to update guys and I have no excuse. I know it may not seem like it compared to other stories but at 5 pages this is my longest chapter yet and I've been thinking about just ploughing on with the story instead of going all over the books again. Besides I've been thinking about doing a reading the books story after finishing this story. Peace out an I will hopefully see you guys next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright guys here is Chapter 10 for Daughter of Poseidon and I really do appreciate all of you guys who come here to read my story and for all the reviews which is why I'm going to be taking a bit of time after each chapter to go through all the chapters to edit and update them until I complete the story. I would like to thank Sakhmet and Hathor and Allyco for following the story and adding it to their favourites lists and to DemiDorkII for the review. I can't believe so many people from so many different countries have read my little story, thank you all so much.**

_**Chapter 10**_

During my first week at camp I was shocked and a little horrified by what I heard like how a son of Hepheastus called Beckendorf sacrificed himself to destroy the Princess Andromeda, and his girlfriend, a daughter of Aphrodite called Selina, pretended to be Clarisse in order to lead the Ares Cabin into the Battle of Manhattan and died fighting the Drakon and how Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus during the Giant War and while they were down there Percy used his powers to make the Goddess of Misery choke on her own poison. When Percy told me I asked "So we can control any liquid?" Percy nodded gravely and I shivered before promising myself I would never use my powers like that and anyone or anything no mater how much they deserve it. I also found out how much a jerk Heracles really is which surprised me. Something else I found out was that one of my ancestors, a knight called Sir Henry was a son of Bellona which apparently makes me a Legacy of Bellona

I also told the others about telling Mark that I'm a Demigod. They were a pretty angry about it, saying I had put them at risk of being revealed to mortals. I told them Mark wouldn't do that but they didn't listen. On top of that Old and New Campers alike were comparing me to Percy and playing all kinds of pranks on me, some of which were harmless some of which got me sent to the infirmary. I tried not to let the pranks, and the names and the things they were saying get to me but I hated it. Anyway at breakfast on Saturday Percy said "We were thinking of going to see my mom today, wanna come?" I had heard loads of good things about Sally during my first week so I said "Yeah sure." That was when Zeus said "Heroes, in honour you bravery we have agreed to grant any wishes you have as long as it is in our power take your time to think about it." the Older Campers looked shocked and Percy and Annabeth had a silent conversation with just a glance. After breakfast it was just the three of us and Argus, the camp's hundred eyed head of security drove us in one of the camp vans. During the drive Sweet Child O' Mine came on the radio and I sang along, thinking of how my mam used to sing it as a lullaby. The others look shocked as the song ended and I said "What, it's my favourite song."

A little later we got out of the van in front of an apartment building. Percy pressed a button on the intercom and after a couple of seconds a woman's voice said "Hello?" Percy smiled at Annabeth and I then said "Hey Mom." which was followed by an excited "Hey Sally!" from Annabeth "Come on up Estelle's just woken up." the woman said happily and her voice was followed by a buzz as the door opened. "Who's Estelle?" I asked as we entered the building. "My baby half sister on my mom's side." Percy relied with a smile. We got the lift up to the 5th floor and when we go out of the lift Percy knocked on the door that said 502. The door was opened by a man of about 40 with salt and pepper hair. He was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans and he smiled at Percy and Annabeth as he hugged them both.

"Chiron doesn't mind you two being away from camp does he?" the man asked as he pulled away. "No, thankfully fighting through two wars got us all the privilege of leaving camp to come visit you guys whenever we want." Annabeth replied as Percy his arm around me. "Paul, this is Amelia, my half sister on Poseidon's side, Amelia, this is Paul, my stepdad." Paul held out his hand with a smile and said "It's nice to meet you Amelia." I relaxed a lot as I shook his hand and replied "It's nice to meet Paul, I've heard a lot about you and Sally." as we entered a modest flat. A sofa and a couple of armchairs sat facing a TV and the living room opened out onto the kitchen where a simple table and chairs were. There were a couple of doors which I'm guessing led to the bathroom and bedrooms. "Only the good things I hope." Joked a brunette woman of about 40 as she got up fro the sofa holding a baby.

"All we can say about you are good things Mom." Percy said as he took the baby from the woman and kissed her on the cheek. "Mom, this is Amelia, my sister on Poseidon's side, Amelia, this is my mom Sally and my other half-sister Estelle." Percy added as Annabeth hugged Sally. Then Sally came over to me and I said "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Blofis." when Percy told me Paul's surname was Blofis I thought he said Blowfish. Sally smiled warmly and said "Please, call me Sally." as she hugged me, which surprised me. As Sally pulled away she looked at me then to Percy and nodded. "I can see the resemblance." she said as baby Estelle gurgled and wriggled in Percy's arms.

Annabeth tickled Estelle's chin and said "Hello Estelle, you're such a big girl now aren't you, yes you are." in a baby voice and I'll admit my heart melted a bit as Estelle wrapped her tiny hand around Annabeth's finger. As I looked down at little Estelle in Percy's arms I said "She's adorable, how old is she?"

"She's just turned four months." Paul replied putting his arm around Sally's shoulders. Sally smiled proudly at her son and his girlfriend as she said "You two are naturals."

"Yeah well, we learned from the best." Percy replied smiling back at Sally.

A little later Percy, Annabeth, Sally and Paul went out to lunch with Estelle. "Amelia do you want to come?" Sally asked. "No thank you Sally, I think I'm gonna send an IM to Mark, just to let him know what's been happening." I replied politely. The truth is I really felt I had to talk to him because no matter how bad I feel Mark always manages to make me feel better and vice versa. "Are you sure?" Percy asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, you go have fun, I'll be fine Perce." I said with a smile. As soon as the door shut I went into the kitchen, turned the tap of and manipulated the water into a mist. As a rainbow appeared I took a Drachma out of my pocket and threw it into the mist and said "Iris Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Mark Bell in Crawcrook." the mist cleared to reveal Mark in his bedroom crying. "Mark." I said and he looked up with red eyes and tears running down his face. "Are you OK?" I asked as he wiped his eyes and smiled slightly when he saw me. "My parents have been fighting again and your mam told the others you were at a summer camp and all day I've had messages saying you're not coming back." that really made me angry on top of what I was feeling about what I was going through at camp and I took a few deep breaths to calm down then I said "Of course I'm coming back, according to Percy my fatal flaw is my excessive loyalty and there is no one I'm more loyal to than you."

Mark brightened up when I said this and asked "What about you? Are you OK?" I smiled tightly then sighed and said "Honestly, I'm not OK at all." as all the emotions I was feeling threatened to surface. Mark looked concerned as he asked "Did something happen at camp?" I nodded as tears started falling and I replied "I told everyone about telling you I'm a demigod and now I'm public enemy number 1 even to the nice ones." Mark smiled sympathetically as he said "I'm sure they'll come around soon. What about Percy and Annabeth, they both seemed pretty cool."

"I just want to come home." I said as I cried. Mark smiled sadly and said "What kind of pair are we?" I nodded as I dried my tears and asked "Do think I should tell Percy and Annabeth?" Mark thought about and then said "Well Percy is technically your family."

"So are you." I replied and Mark's eyes filled with tears again as he asked "Do you really mean that?" I smiled and replied. "Of course I do you idiot." as Mark dried his eyes I thought if this was the right time to tell him about my crush on him just because we've never kept secrets from each other. That was when Mark cocked his head and said "Maybe it's just me, but your hair looks longer." I ran a hand self consciously through my shoulder length hair then took a deep breath then said "I said this in a game of truth or dare but since Piper's siblings like gossip they pestered her for anything juicy and now the entire camp knows I have a crush on you."

Mark cracked into a broad smile and started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked as mark waited for himself to calm down and said "I have a crush on you too but I was terrified it would ruin our friendship." I must have had a pretty stupid look on my face as I registered the closets thing I had to a brother before camp told me he had a crush on me. I broke into a smile and Mark and I were soon both laughing as I said "I'm so relieved to hear that and that I told you." Mark's eyes shone with happiness as he nodded and replied "Me too. So who's Piper?"

"Daughter of Aphrodite, she's like a modern day Pocahontas, or at least she would be if Pocahontas was Cherokee."

"You know an actual Native American? Cool." now that we were feeling a lot better Mark an I chatted about this and that including what I thought about the Gods so far and I gave him Lady Hestia's message and Mark gave me the nickname Ariel. As I heard the door open Mark said "Tell Lady Hestia I said thank you for the message and you should tell Percy how you're really feeling."

"I will, bye." I cut the connection with a wave of my hand then headed back into the living room where Percy asked. "How's Mark?" I sat on the sofa next to Percy and said "Oh he's fine." I took a deep breath before continuing "I have something to tell you both."

After I explained how I was really feeling about the way everyone was treating me Annabeth asked "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to come between any of you, I mean like you said Annabeth their all your family."

"You're our family too Amelia." when Percy and Annabeth hugged me tears started falling from my eyes again. As they pulled away I smiled gratefully and said "Thank you both so much for everything you've done for me this week."

"Is Mark your friend?" Sally asked as I dried my eyes. I nodded and replied "He's my best friend. While we were talking he gave me the nickname Ariel." I couldn't help but laugh as I thought about it.

"Ariel?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think he deserves some points for creativity, I mean his nickname is Markus."

We stayed at Sally and Paul's for another couple of hours before heading back to camp. That evening at dinner the gods arrived and Zeus asked "Does anyone have any wishes for us?" then Percy and Annabeth stood up and said "We have a few requests." they walked toward the Gods hand in hand and Athena and Poseidon smiled at them and Zeus signalled for them to talk. "First let Leto and the rest of the peaceful Titans free, second give Hades, Hestia and Persephone thrones on Olympus and third no more quests, or wars, or prophecies for any of us." everybody looked shocked and started whispering to each other as Zeus considered. Eventually he said "Done, but only because it's you two asking." then snapped his fingers and Leto and Persephone appeared. Apollo and Artemis hugged Leto as Hades and Demeter hugged Persephone. Hades then nodded at Percy and Annabeth as Hestia turned into an 18 year old and hugged them tightly.

At the campfire that night I asked "How come you asked for no more quests or prophecies?"

"Because we don't want any of you going through what we have." Percy replied looking earnestly at all of the New Campers and all the Older Campers nodded in agreement.

**I gotta be honest I took the idea of the no more quests wish from Relive To Save Lives by Olympus Angel which I recommend you read although I should warn you it will make you cry. I should say that since I took the idea from someone else I do not own it, nor do I own PJO or HOO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry it's taken so long for this chapter but I have had some serious writer's block. ****Thank you to shinoyukine27 for adding my story to their favourites list.**

_**Chapter 12**_

The next day I was talking to Nico and Hazel, and they were telling me how they were originally from the 1930s and 40s respectively. Hazel also told me her mam was some kind of Voodoo woman in New Orleans and when she met Pluto she asked for all the riches in the world. This meant Hazel was born with the power to summon gems and precious metals but everything she summoned was cursed and everyone who came into contact with one suffered horirbly. Naturally Hazel's mother blamed everything on Hazel and Pluto. Nico told me his mam was the daughter of an Italian diplomat from Venice "How are you guys still so young?" I asked. "Well, after Zeus killed my mom Dad put me and Bianca in the Lotus Hotel until 2007 when he Alecto come and get and put us into Westover Hall as a lawyer." Nico explained "Gaia convince my mom to move us to Alaska, the land beyond the Gods. Dad tried to convince her not to go but it was too late. In Alaska Gaia forced me to try and raise the Giant Alcyoneus which required a human sacrifice namely my mother."

"That was when I caused an eruption of all the riches underneath me which stopped Alcyoneus but killed my mom and I. In the Underworld I was sentenced to Elysium and my mother was sentenced to the Fields of Punishment. I still cared about my mother so I convinced the Judges to send us both to Asphodel." Hazel added. I stared at them both in stunned silence so Nico continued "After the Giant War I went to the Underworld to try and bring back Bianca but she had already chosen rebirth so I found Hazel and deceided to Bring her back because what happened wasn't her fault. So I snuck her out of the Doors of Death and took her to Camp Jupiter." once I recovered my senses I said "And now Bianca is Estelle."

"And my best friend Sammy became Leo's grandfather. Everyone else called me a witch but Sammy was always kind to me and took me horse riding for my birthday. I had a crush on him, like you have a crush on Mark but I never got to tell him." Hazel said.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me you could have been Leo's Grandma?" I said causing Hazel to blush a deep red. Nico laughed as I asked "So how you guys adjusting to the 21st century now you're not constantly in danger?"

"Well it's all still pretty strange and confusing but we're getting used to it." Nico replied.

"Yeah and I'm glad segregation isn't a thing anymore and women's rights are a thing. Annabeth's been helping me do some research on the Civil Rights Movement." Hazel said excitedly. I couldn't really blame Hazel for being excited about the Civil Rights Movement especially since she was from the 40s. "And I'm glad about gay rights but sometimes I think about how my mom and Bianca would react to me being gay." Nico added.

"I think they would still love you and be glad to see you happy with Will." I said.

"You really think so?" Nico asked.

"Yes I do, because I think that someone should be judged based on their personality not their skin colour, or nationality, or religion or sexuality or background and so does Mark." I replied as the others came over. "Hey Thalia was saying you have a really eclectic taste in music." Reyna said.

"Yeah it's mainly down to my mam playing a lot of pop, soul and rock music from when she was like my age." I replied. "What about Mark?" Piper asked.

"He has a really eclectic taste in music. Usually it comes from hearing a song he likes once, then he'll look up the artist or band or made the song and become hooked.. For example two bands he got into recently are a pop girl group called Little Mix, who just won the British version of the X Factor and an American rock group called Halestorm." I explained. "I've heard about Halestorm and I've been meaning to give them a listen." Thalia said.

"Well according to Mark they are awesome."

"So what made you want to tell Mark you're a Demigod?" Calypso asked.

"He's my best friend, I don't like keeping secrets from him especially since we went to visit Sally he told me had has a crush on me too." I replied with a giddy smile. _What is happening to me I'm usually such a tomboy. _I thought as Piper said "That is so cute, young love."

"It's not love." I protested with a blush.

"Not yet, but a crush on each other is how it started for us." Annabeth said as Percy put his arm around her waist.

"Really, well maybe Mark and I will end up like you two then."

"Maybe one day Amelia." Percy said as Helen and Jane came over.

"Hey, you thought about my offer?" Thalia asked with a friendly smile. The twins shared a look then Jane took a deep breath and said "Yes we have and we want to join the Hunt."

"Great." Thalia said as she got up "Now, repeat after me. I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis, I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the Hunt." Jane and Helen repeated the words and they were enveloped in a soft silver light. "That's it?" I asked feeling a little unimpressed.

"Yeah, anyway how to you two feel?" Thalia said as Helen and Jane shared a look.

"I don't know, the best way I can describe it is that I feel free." Helen replied.

"Me too." Jane added.

"Alright then, let's get you two moved in with your new sisters." Thalia said and she led Helen and Jane away. After lunch the others said they would like to meet Mark so I suggested I send him an IM in the Poseidon cabin. In the cabin I checked my pockets then turned to the others and said. "Anyone got a Drachma I can borrow?" Piper took one out of pocket and tossed it to me and I immediately tossed it into the mist asking to see Mark. He appeared in the mist to the sound of Let's Go Crazy by Prince over the small CD player in the corner of his bedroom as he lay on his bed once again engrossed in a book. I whistled to get his attention and he instantly looked up and smiled. Putting the book down he got up, paused the music, smiled and said "Hey Amelia."

"Hey Mark you were right about the others coming around and all I had to do was kill the Minotaur and slap Heracles in the face." I said with a proud smile a Mark's face become concerned.

"You fought the Minotaur?" he asked sounding worried.

"Actually she fought and killed like 15 monsters all by herself and kicked Heracles in the crotch before slapping him." Percy replied. I hit him in the chest as Mark said "Oh my God, are you OK, did you get hurt?" Mark asked with a hint of panic in his voice. "Don't worry I didn't get hurt, it was raining, water makes me stronger and faster, it's basically a steroid for children of Poseidon." everybody raised and eyebrow at my analogy even Mark. Eventually Mark smiled and said "I'm glad you're not hurt."

"So am I. Anyway I wanted to introduce to some other people from camp. This is Thalia, daughter of Zeus, her sort of brother Jason son of Jupiter, his girlfriend Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, Nico, son of Hades, his boyfriend Will, son of Apollo, Nico's sort of sister Hazel, daughter of Pluto, her boyfriend Frank, son of Mars, Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Leo, son of Hepheastus and his girlfriend Calypso, daughter of Atlas." I said pointing at everyone as I said their names and they waved. When I finished Mark asked "Are you the Calypso that Odysseus met?"

Calypso nodded and said "Yes I am." Mark looked a little surprised then a confused look fell across his face as he asked "What did you mean when you said Thalia and Jason and Nico and Hazel are sort of brother and sister?"

"Well Jason an I have the same mom and since I'm a daughter of Zeus and Jason is a son of Jupiter we kind of have the same dad." Thalia explained.

"It's similar to me and Hazel except we have different mom's and different aspects of Hades/Pluto for a dad." Nico added. Mark still looked confused and I really couldn't blame him because I was still confused too. To break the awkward silence Annabeth said "Both times Percy and I have seen you, you've been reading, you must be pretty smart."

Mark shook his head with a laugh and said "I wish, the only subjects I do well at in school are history and drama."

"You're still pretty smart though, at least by my standards, 'cause you know loads about history, drama and Greco-Roman and Norse mythology, oh and nature and you're pretty good at basketball." I replied. Mark smiled and stood a little straighter.

"So Mark, do you have any idea what you want to do with your life yet?" Reyna asked. Mark looked down and shifted sheepishly before replying "I want to be an actor."

I smiled at the memory of Mark telling me the school drama teacher saying she thought he could make as an actor. It was his first drama lesson in secondary school and ever since he's been working really hard to be the best actor and singer he can be. Piper smiled encouragingly and said. "If you ever want any tips I can introduce you to my dad."

"Who is your dad?" Mark asked.

"Tristan McLean." Piper replied and Mark's jaw dropped so far I'm sure I heard it pop.

"Daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean? Jason you really lucked out man." Jason nodded in agreement and put his arm around Piper's waist as she said "Promise you won't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed like Area 51." Mark said and the others all laughed.

Mark smiled at the reaction then kept the conversation going by said "So er, Piper, Amelia told me you're a Cherokee?"

"Yeah I am." Piper replied looking surprised then smiled proudly. Mark asked the others all kinds about camp and being Demigods based on what I told him during our last IM until Percy said "Look Mark, we're gonna have to go otherwise this is gonna be one expensive IM."

"OK, well it's been nice meeting you guys." Mark said and waved. After the others said goodbye I dissolved the connection.

As we left the cabin into the late afternoon sunshine Thalia said "He seems cool." Jason nodded in agreement and said "Yeah, is he always like that?"

"Pretty much." I replied with a smile

**OK so this definitely not my best chapter but that's writer's block for you it is a pain in the arse. Thank you for your patience and I hope I will get some decent inspiration for Chapter 13**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry it's taken so long for this chapter but I have had some serious writer's block. ****Thank you to shinoyukine27 for adding my story to their favourites list.**

_**Chapter 12**_

The next day I was talking to Nico and Hazel, and they were telling me how they were originally from the 1930s and 40s respectively. Hazel also told me her mam was some kind of Voodoo woman in New Orleans and when she met Pluto she asked for all the riches in the world. This meant Hazel was born with the power to summon gems and precious metals but everything she summoned was cursed and everyone who came into contact with one suffered horirbly. Naturally Hazel's mother blamed everything on Hazel and Pluto. Nico told me his mam was the daughter of an Italian diplomat from Venice "How are you guys still so young?" I asked. "Well, after Zeus killed my mom Dad put me and Bianca in the Lotus Hotel until 2007 when he Alecto come and get and put us into Westover Hall as a lawyer." Nico explained "Gaia convince my mom to move us to Alaska, the land beyond the Gods. Dad tried to convince her not to go but it was too late. In Alaska Gaia forced me to try and raise the Giant Alcyoneus which required a human sacrifice namely my mother."

"That was when I caused an eruption of all the riches underneath me which stopped Alcyoneus but killed my mom and I. In the Underworld I was sentenced to Elysium and my mother was sentenced to the Fields of Punishment. I still cared about my mother so I convinced the Judges to send us both to Asphodel." Hazel added. I stared at them both in stunned silence so Nico continued "After the Giant War I went to the Underworld to try and bring back Bianca but she had already chosen rebirth so I found Hazel and deceided to Bring her back because what happened wasn't her fault. So I snuck her out of the Doors of Death and took her to Camp Jupiter." once I recovered my senses I said "And now Bianca is Estelle."

"And my best friend Sammy became Leo's grandfather. Everyone else called me a witch but Sammy was always kind to me and took me horse riding for my birthday. I had a crush on him, like you have a crush on Mark but I never got to tell him." Hazel said.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me you could have been Leo's Grandma?" I said causing Hazel to blush a deep red. Nico laughed as I asked "So how you guys adjusting to the 21st century now you're not constantly in danger?"

"Well it's all still pretty strange and confusing but we're getting used to it.." Nico replied.

"Yeah and I'm glad segregation isn't a thing anymore and women's rights are a thing. Annabeth's been helping me do some research on the Civil Rights Movement." Hazel said excitedly. I couldn't really blame Hazel for being excited about the Civil Rights Movement especially since she was from the 40s. "And I'm glad about gay rights but sometimes I think about how my mom and Bianca would react to me being gay." Nico added.

"I think they would still love you and be glad to see you happy with Will." I said.

"You really think so?" Nico asked.

"Yes I do, because I think that someone should be judged based on their personality not their skin colour, or nationality, or religion or sexuality or background and so does Mark." I replied as the others came over. "Hey Thalia was saying you have a really eclectic taste in music." Reyna said.

"Yeah it's mainly down to my mam playing a lot of pop, soul and rock music from when she was like my age." I replied. "What about Mark?" Piper asked.

"He has a really eclectic taste in music. Usually it comes from hearing a song he likes once, then he'll look up the artist or band or made the song and become hooked.. For example two bands he got into recently are a pop girl group called Little Mix, who just won the British version of the X Factor and an American rock group called Halestorm." I explained. "I've heard about Halestorm and I've been meaning to give them a listen." Thalia said.

"Well according to Mark they are awesome."

"So what made you want to tell Mark you're a Demigod?" Calypso asked.

"He's my best friend, I don't like keeping secrets from him especially since we went to visit Sally he told me had has a crush on me too." I replied with a giddy smile. _What is happening to me I'm usually such a tomboy. _I thought as Piper said "That is so cute, young love."

"It's not love." I protested with a blush.

"Not yet, but a crush on each other is how it started for us." Annabeth said as Percy put his arm around her waist.

"Really, well maybe Mark and I will end up like you two then."

"Maybe one day Amelia." Percy said as Helen and Jane came over.

"Hey, you thought about my offer?" Thalia asked with a friendly smile. The twins shared a look then Jane took a deep breath and said "Yes we have and we want to join the Hunt."

"Great." Thalia said as she got up "Now, repeat after me. I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis, I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the Hunt." Jane and Helen repeated the words and they were enveloped in a soft silver light. "That's it?" I asked feeling a little unimpressed.

"Yeah, anyway how to you two feel?" Thalia said as Helen and Jane shared a look.

"I don't know, the best way I can describe it is that I feel free." Helen replied.

"Me too." Jane added.

"Alright then, let's get you two moved in with your new sisters." Thalia said and she led Helen and Jane away. After lunch the others said they would like to meet Mark so I suggested I send him an IM in the Poseidon cabin. In the cabin I checked my pockets then turned to the others and said. "Anyone got a Drachma I can borrow?" Piper took one out of pocket and tossed it to me and I immediately tossed it into the mist asking to see Mark. He appeared in the mist to the sound of Let's Go Crazy by Prince over the small CD player in the corner of his bedroom as he lay on his bed once again engrossed in a book. I whistled to get his attention and he instantly looked up and smiled. Putting the book down he got up, paused the music, smiled and said "Hey Amelia."

"Hey Mark you were right about the others coming around and all I had to do was kill the Minotaur and slap Heracles in the face." I said with a proud smile a Mark's face become concerned.

"You fought the Minotaur?" he asked sounding worried.

"Actually she fought and killed like 15 monsters all by herself and kicked Heracles in the crotch before slapping him." Percy replied. I hit him in the chest as Mark said "Oh my God are you OK, did you get hurt?" Mark asked with a hint of panic in his voice. "Don't worry I didn't get hurt, it was raining, water makes me stronger and faster, it's basically a steroid for children of Poseidon." everybody raised and eyebrow at my analogy even Mark. Eventually Mark smiled and said "I'm glad you're not hurt."

"So am I. Anyway I wanted to introduce to some other people from camp. This is Thalia, daughter of Zeus, her sort of brother Jason son of Jupiter, his girlfriend Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, Nico, son of Hades, his boyfriend Will, son of Apollo, Nico's sort of sister Hazel, daughter of Pluto, her boyfriend Frank, son of Mars, Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Leo, son of Hepheastus and his girlfriend Calypso, daughter of Atlas." I said pointing at everyone as I said their names and they waved. When I finished Mark asked "Are you the Calypso that Odysseus met?"

Calypso nodded and said "Yes I am." Mark looked a little surprised then a confused look fell across his face as he asked "What did you mean when you said Thalia and Jason and Nico and Hazel are sort of brother and sister?"

"Well Jason an I have the same mom and since I'm a daughter of Zeus and Jason is a son of Jupiter we kind of have the same dad." Thalia explained.

"It's similar to me and Hazel except we have different mom's and different aspects of Hades/Pluto for a dad." Nico added. Mark still looked confused and I really couldn't blame him because I was still confused too. To break the awkward silence Annabeth said "Both times Percy and I have seen you, you've been reading, you must be pretty smart."

Mark shook his head with a laugh and said "I wish, the only subjects I do well at in school are history and drama."

"You're still pretty smart though, at least by my standards, 'cause you know loads about history, drama and Greco-Roman and Norse mythology, oh and nature." I replied. Mark smiled and stood a little straighter.

"So Mark, do you have any idea what you want to do with your life yet?" Reyna asked. Mark looked down and shifted sheepishly before replying "I want to be an actor."

I smiled at the memory of Mark telling me the school drama teacher saying she thought he could make as an actor. It was his first drama lesson in secondary school and ever since he's been working really hard to be the best actor and singer he can be. Piper smiled encouragingly and said. "If you ever want any tips I can introduce you to my dad."

"Who is your dad?" Mark asked.

"Tristan McLean." Piper replied and Mark's jaw dropped so far I'm sure I heard it pop.

"Daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean? Jason you really lucked out man." Jason nodded in agreement and put his arm around Piper's waist as she said "Promise you won't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed like Area 51." Mark said and the others all laughed.

Mark smiled at the reaction then kept the conversation going by said "So er, Piper, Amelia told me you're a Cherokee?"

"Yeah I am." Piper replied looking surprised then smiled proudly. Mark asked the others all kinds about camp and being Demigods based on what I told him during our last IM until Percy said "Look Mark, we're gonna have to go otherwise this is gonna be one expensive IM."

"OK, well it's been nice meeting you guys." Mark said and waved. After the others said goodbye I dissolved the connection.

As we left the cabin into the late afternoon sunshine Thalia said "He seems cool." Jason nodded in agreement and said "Yeah, is he always like that?"

"Pretty much." I replied with a smile

OK so this definitely not my best chapter but that's writer's block for you it is a pain in the arse. Thank you for your patience and I hope I will get some decent inspiration for Chapter 13


	13. Chapter 13

**OK guys here is Chapter 13 I would just like to say thank you to Beyonder7725 for following my story and adding it to their favourites list, a belated thank you to EmpressShadowWolf (which is another awesome name) for following my story, thank you to Stxh12345 and a very belated thank you to everyone else I've been told has followed my story or that added it to their favourites lists via email notification but haven't shown up on the website.**

**Chapter 13**

Now that I was friends with everybody again the pranks stopped and people stopped comparing with Percy, besides Percy said he didn't want me to be in his words "a killer like me."pretty much all of the Older Campers told him he was a hero but he still said he had the blood of all the Demigods on the Princess Andromeda when it blew up on his hands by helping Beckendorf blow it up not mention all the monsters he killed.

Anyway the day after I introduced the others to Mark the hunters had left except Thalia and she and the Cabin Counsellors, along with the Camp Jupiter centurions, Reyna and Frank who are the Praetors of Camp Jupiter came into the pavilion during lunch and Percy said "We've been talking all morning and have decided the best way to bond with the New Campers is to go an a road trip to Camp Jupiter and spend the rest of the summer there." we all started talking excitedly. "What do you say Chiron?" Annabeth asked. Chiron though about it for a minute and we all looked at him in anticipation then he said "I don't see why not.." with a smile and we all cheered "I'm gonna go send and IM to my mam and Mark." I said getting up from my seat. "Get packed as well, we're leaving tomorrow morning." Percy called after me as I sprinted toward the Poseidon Cabin. As I entered the cabin I pulled a Drachma out of my pocket as I bounded toward the fountain. Creating the mist I threw the Drachma in and asked to see my Mam the mist shimmered then showed Mam as she was getting ready to leave for work then she saw me.

"Amelia how good to hear from you sweetheart." she smiled.

"Hey mam I'm calling to tell you everyone's going on a road trip to Camp Jupiter and spending the rest of the summer there."

"You mean the Roman Camp over in California? Can they fit you all in New Rome?" Mam asked.

"I'm pretty sure they can and who knows, I might even go to New Rome University one day." I replied.

"I'll be so proud of you when you do honey."

"Thanks Mam. Now I'm gonna tell Mark the news and then pack."

"OK I'll see you soon, love you."

"Love you too Mam."

Percy came in as I said goodbye to Mark and he asked "Do you need hand packing?"

"No thanks Perce, besides do you really want to touch your 13 year old sister's underwear?" I replied picking up my suitcase and putting it on my bed. Percy laughed and said "Good point." after packing we just hung out for a bit in the Poseidon Cabin as Percy told me a little more about Sally. I felt bad for her over her parents and uncle dying and the fact she never went to uni or even really graduated high school but I was glad she met Paul and still had Percy and everyone at camp as surrogate kids. On the way back to the dining pavilion I told Percy about the time Mark thought it would be funny to sneak out to crash a party we weren't invited to. I'll admit it was pretty funny even after we got caught and got lectured by our parents. "Who would you say the worst influence is, you or Mark?" Percy asked.

"We're as bad as each other. Seriously you should glad he's not here or we'd put the Hermes and Mercury kids put together to shame." I replied.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Afraid not big bro." I didn't even notice Percy had stopped walking until he said "Did you just call me bro?"

I turned to face him and said "Yeah, I mean it took some getting used to but as far as brothers go, you've done a pretty good job, with me and Estelle." Percy looked stunned so I just held out my arms for a hug which Percy accepted with a smile. When we sat down at the Poseidon table Annabeth handed both of us a mobile phone. "We just finished them." she explained.

"I hate to break it to you Annabeth, but mobiles aren't exactly a new thing."

"Ones like this are. You see electrical signals are like flares for monsters and when you combined that with a Demigods scent it spells trouble so ever since the Giant War ended all the children of Athena, Hepheastus, Vulcan and Minerva in both camps have been working together to find a way to make phones monster proof." I was pretty surprised that phones could attract monster but also finally understood why my mam didn't want me to get a phone till I was older when I could defend myself.

"Cool, now I can get Mark's number." I said with a smile as I put my new phone in pocket.

"Why am I not surprised the first number you think about is Mark's" Percy laughed. I laughed and shrugged as I said "What can I say, I'm a thirteen year old girl, I have one track mind."

"Just don't let Poseidon find out you're one track mind is obsessed with a boy."

"I'm not obsessed with him."

"That's not the way I see it." Piper said as she sat down next to Annabeth. Percy and I both rolled our eyes as Annabeth said "Me neither.

"Your Aphrodite is showing again Pipes." Jason said as he and the rest of the seven sat down along with Nico, Thalia and Reyna.

"Shut up." Piper said punching Jason's arm.

"You excited to see New Rome Amelia?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah and the idea of a road trip sounds fun." I replied.


End file.
